Nos volveremos a ver
by Miladyromina
Summary: La historia es un relato sobrenatural donde Albert no aceptó vivir con Candy cuando dejó el hospital y está adaptada para esta época de Haloween.
1. Un triste adiós

**NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER… ALGUN DIA**

**Capítulo 1**

La Mansión de las Rosas estaba de luto nuevamente. Las flores se habían deshojado prematuramente y el cielo lucia gris como el ánimo de los que se habían congregado para dar el adiós a la matriarca de la familia.

_Sr. Andrew_ - hablo el mayordomo - _Ya está todo dispuesto para que empiece la ceremonia, el féretro ha sido acomodado en la capilla y después del responso se efectuará el cortejo hacia el panteón._

Albert se levantó de su sillón sin emitir comentario alguno, se sentía cansado, su dolor era tan grande que le costaba hasta respirar.

Con su habitual elegancia cobro valor y se encaminó a paso lento hacia la salida de la mansión donde lo esperaba el coche que lo llevaría a la pequeña capilla familiar.

Archie y Annie se encontraban ya acomodados junto con los demás familiares. Sus rostros serios evidenciaban que también estaban sufriendo por esta gran pérdida.

El sacerdote realizó una ceremonia muy emotiva. Albert sintió como una lágrima corría por su mejilla, no podía, no quería pensar más. Ahora estaba solo, era el último Andrew que quedaba y nuevamente su antigua compañera, la soledad, tocaba a su puerta.

El solemne cortejo salió acompañando el féretro hacia su última morada en el panteón familiar. Llevado en hombros por seis cargadores elegantemente vestidos fue depositado suave y respetuosamente en el sarcófago.

Uno a uno los familiares más cercanos fueron depositando un ramo de flores al pie de la lapida y luego de elevar una oración de despedida, se retiraron iniciando el retorno a la mansión donde descansarían el resto del día para regresar a sus hogares a partir de la mañana siguiente.

Albert fue el último en acercarse. En el umbral de la puerta de la capilla lo esperaba George con un semblante serio y demacrado.

_Creo que, ya no podre seguir acompañándote - _empezó a hablar suave y tristemente - _pero no te preocupes, suceda lo que suceda de ahora en adelante yo continuaré velando por todos. Será mi prioridad lograr que cada uno enfrente su destino con entereza y sabiduría. Te prometo que lograré recuperar todo lo perdido, no permitiré más abusos contra ningún miembro de la familia. Así tal vez algún día lograre tu perdón… _

_No hay despedidas entre nosotros. Eestoy seguro de que algún día definitivamente nos reuniremos de nuevo. Hasta entonces mi dulce princesa…_


	2. Recuerdos

**Esta es una historia alterna de misterio escrita sólo para entretenimiento . Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Kyoto Misuki; sólo el orden de los acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER… ALGUN DIA**

**Capítulo 2**

Al llegar a la mansión sintió que lo mejor seria ir a descansar. No quería ver a nadie; sabia que debía convocar a una reunión familiar en los próximos días para poner a los responsables en su sitio y actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

Devolvería a cada quien lo que era suyo y luego asumiría el papel para el cual había sido preparado desde pequeño.

_George, por favor, avisa a los demás que el próximo lunes los espero a todos en mi despacho a las diez de la mañana. La presencia será obligatoria; aquel que no asista tendrá que apegarse a las decisiones que tomemos le guste o no. Así que recomiéndales que lo más conveniente será que acudan puntualmente._

_Si, Sr. William, no se preocupe Usted que yo me encargaré de poner a todos sobre aviso. Ahora le recomiendo que se retire a descansar, me preocupa su salud, ya no somos tan jóvenes y debemos cuidarnos._

_Gracias George, tienes razón, me siento muy cansado, no quiero que nadie me moleste por ningún motivo._

_Como ordene, señor. _Le contestó y haciendo una venia se retiro de la biblioteca donde habían estado conversando.

Albert se levanto del sillón de su escritorio y se encamino hacia la ventana._ Candy… _pensó; _tu recuerdo será lo que me mantendrá en pie lo que me reste de vida. Te prometo que cumpliré la promesa que te hice en tu lecho de muerte…_

Las sombras de la noche se superponían a la luz del atardecer. Ya todo estaba hecho y no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

_Que tonto fui, si tan sólo la hubiese escuchado esa vez cuando me suplicó que no me fuera… pero, ¿que podía saber yo? Un hombre desesperado y sin memoria, ella era una niña tan dulce, no podía arriesgarla a que se metiera en problemas por mi causa._

Albert se remontó al pasado, durante el largo tiempo en que su mente estuvo sumida en las sombras, cuando sus recuerdos se vieron nublados en aquel accidente en Italia. Cómo se podía imaginar que aquella dulce enfermera que tanto se preocupó por él mientras los demás lo tomaban por un espía despreciable, hubiese sido su pequeña Candy, la tierna niña pecosa de ojos verdes que un día encontró en aquella colina y se rió de su atuendo y del sonido de su gaita. La misma que casi pereció ahogada en aquella cascada, aquella que adoptó y protegió después de la muerte de su sobrino. No, eso era algo inimaginable, para él la jovial jovencita que le devolvió el ánimo de vivir era una enfermera inocente que no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Un hombre mayor como él no podía vivir con una doncella sin haberla desposado, no hubiese sido bien visto, no podía arriesgar su reputación de esa manera. Por eso la había dejado aquella vez que ella lo encontró en el parque, no escuchó sus ruegos y partió como siempre acostumbraba, sin saberlo, para perderse por años recorriendo el país y desempeñando todo tipo de trabajos para subsistir. Llevando una vida sin complicaciones y libre. Llegó a sentirse bien consigo mismo. No era rico pero eso nunca le importó; no necesitaba el dinero, lo más importante para él era su libertad. Nunca se había casado, no le gustaba quedarse por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, en el fondo buscaba algo y no sabía que era… ahora todo estaba claro, la había estado buscando a ella, a la misma que rechazó y abandonó en aquel parque sumida en un mar de lágrimas. A ella… a su princesa… a su Candy.

Quince largos años habían pasado, en los cuales vivió con relativa facilidad sin preocuparse de nada, hasta el día en que sufrió ese otro accidente. Estuvo inconsciente varios días en un hospital en Florida. Con el tiempo había logrado hacerse de una identidad falsa, había mantenido el nombre que la pecosa enfermera le asumiera, el apellido era lo menos importante, así que adoptó uno común, Albert Smith, así se hacía llamar, por medio de un conocido algo mafioso logro conseguir los papeles que verificaban su identidad. Lo demás fue fácil y gracias a que tenía esa identificación es que recibió un tratamiento adecuado y pudo recuperarse, aunque no tenia familia, con los pequeños ahorros que tenía logró pagar los gastos de la hospitalización. Eran años difíciles, se había producido una gran caída económica en el país a consecuencia de malos manejos en las inversiones financieras, la crisis había llegado a afectar inclusive al viejo continente, allí donde él había perdido su memoria. Había oído hablar de muchas familias otrora multimillonarias y poderosas que lo habían perdido todo de la noche a la mañana, entre ellos los Andrew, su propia familia… aunque él era ignorante de esa realidad en ese momento de su vida.

Su memoria regresó totalmente después de que dejó el hospital, primero fueron flashes donde se veía rodeado de gente a la que no podía reconocer, hasta que una imagen se le hizo mas clara. ¡Era ella... la enfermera! Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo dejó inconsciente mientras estaba en el trabajo, cuando despertó en la sala de descanso, se sintió como en una nube, Albert…

_William Albert Andrew_… Si, esa era su verdadera identidad.

Lo demás cayó sobre él como una avalancha. Sus padres fallecidos, su hermana, su sobrino. La adusta tía que se encargó de hacer de él heredero solitario que añoraba ser libre, el fiel amigo George que siempre lo apoyaba en todo, sus primos, sus sobrinos y ella… Candy, la dulce niña de ojos verdes y la cara llena de pecas, aquella por la que sentía algo especial, a la que había añorado sin darse cuenta, la que siempre le hacia falta. ¿Qué habría sido de ella y de los demás? Eso debía averiguarlo enseguida. Así que tomó su morral y se encaminó a Chicago para ponerse en contacto con ellos. Primero averiguaría que había pasado con los bancos de los Andrew, la mansión y encontraría a George a como diera lugar. Eso sería lo mejor…

…..

Los recuerdos lo seguían abrumando. _Me iré a mi habitación,_ - se dijo - _debo descansar; mañana comenzaré la tarea de reconstruir lo perdido y lo lograré por ti mi dulce princesa, ahora sueña y espérame, ten por seguro que algún día estaremos juntos nuevamente y no volveré dejarte. Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para hacerte feliz._

Le costo un poco dormirse, se sentía inquieto, no se dió cuenta cómo ni cuándo, pero una dulce sensación lo envolvió y le permitió conciliar el sueño. Se veía en el jardín de las rosas, delante del portal que fuera de su amado sobrino, las plantas marchitas empezaron a cobrar vida y se llenaron de hojas verdes, pequeños botones empezaron a brotar y a abrirse soltando un delicioso aroma, se escucharon risas, no podía reconocer de quienes eran, cada vez se sentían más fuertes así que decidió acercarse. No sentía temor, sólo una inquietante curiosidad. El jardín ahora lucía hermoso como en sus épocas de vagabundo dentro de su misma propiedad. Las risas se sentían más cercanas y logro distinguir unas siluetas. Eran dos jóvenes que corrían alegres por el jardín en medio de un juego, era como si quisieran esconderse de alguien, se acerco más y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a sus queridos sobrinos que lo miraban sonrientes y le hacían señas para que no hiciera ruido y los descubriera. ¿Anthony? ¿Stear? ¡Eso es imposible! De puntillas se acercaron a él y lo saludaron en voz baja…

_Shhhhh…Albert, no nos descubras, ella es muy hábil y se dará cuenta donde nos estamos escondiendo._

_Ella, pero ¿de quien me hablas? Anthony, ¿realmente eres tú?_

_Por supuesto tío, siempre he estado cerca de ti, solo no te habías dado cuenta._

_Hola Albert, ¡que gusto me da verte!_

_¡Stear, sobrino! _

Albert no daba crédito a lo que veía, estaba frente a sus sobrinos, tal y como los recordaba, aquellos jóvenes que habían partido hacia tantos años y de los cuales no se había podido despedir. Entonces, sintió una voz familiar que los llamaba, _¡Stear, Anthony! ¡No se escondan de mi, pillos! ¡Ya verán cuando los encuentre! _

Albert no podía articular palabra, esa voz, era… era la de Candy. Se asomó de entre los rosales donde se habían escondido y la vió, tan hermosa y jóven como cuando retozaba en el jardín con sus sobrinos después de haber sido adoptada por él.

_¡Candy! - _No se pudo contener_ - ¡Candy, princesa estoy aquí!_


	3. Con el corazón en la mano

**Esta es una historia alterna de misterio escrita sólo para entretenimiento. Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Kyoko Misuki; sólo el orden de los acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**Capítulo 3**

_¡Albert! Mi querido príncipe, estoy aquí, ¿lo ves? No te angusties, siempre estaré contigo y velaré tus sueños, hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, ¿recuerdas? Es una promesa._

_Candy, no, no te vayas…_

Albert despertó bañado en sudor, su respiración era agitada y el corazón parecía que se le saldría del pecho.

_¡Estaba soñando!_ Se dijo, _pero parecía tan real… Princesa, no sé como haré para continuar sin tu compañía, te extraño demasiado._

Después de tranquilizarse un poco se recostó de nuevo en su cama, la experiencia vivida fue tan intensa que lo dejó como mareado, ¿Había estado realmente con aquellos tres seres a los que quería tanto?

_Sí_, se dijo a si mismo, Es _por ellos que debo ser fuerte de ahora en adelante, luego, cuando todo esté cumplido nos volveremos a encontrar._

…

Era lunes por la mañana, la hora de la anunciada reunión se acercaba. Albert sentado detrás de su gran escritorio aguardaba a que llegaran sus parientes.

George estaba coordinando detalles junto a él. Después de haber recuperado la memoria no había sido tan difícil ubicarlo. Los negocios de los Andrew habían quedado muy disminuidos, las perdidas con la crisis del año anterior redujeron considerablemente sus operaciones, pero aún quedaba algo por rescatar. Habían tenido que vender la mansión de Chicago y algunos edificios y sucursales, pero conservaban las oficinas principales en el centro de la ciudad.

Solo bastó pedir una cita para hablar con el gerente del banco ofreciéndole una nueva inversión muy provechosa para propiciar el encuentro. No había dado su verdadero nombre porque no sabía a que atenerse, los años transcurridos durante su ausencia lo hacían un desconocido dentro de su propio patrimonio. La emoción de su fiel amigo fue tan grande al verlo que se quedo inmóvil, parpadeando como si estuviera delante de una visión. Según le comentó después, los años habían moldeado su rostro de tal forma que resultaba casi idéntico al del que fué su progenitor; por eso George se quedó tan impresionado, era como si se le hubiese aparecido el fantasma de William C. Andrew, su amado protector.

Después de ese emotivo encuentro, George lo puso al tanto de lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia al mismo tiempo que él le contaba todo lo que había vivido desde que decidió abandonar África para regresar a hacerse cargo de su herencia.

Una de las cosas que más le dolió fue el enterarse del fallecimiento de su tía Elroy. La anciana mujer nunca se había recuperado de la pérdida de toda su familia, uno a uno los golpes terminaron por minar sus fuerzas, la desesperación de no encontrarlo y luego la dolorosa resignación de aceptar que tal vez nunca regresaría habían echo que su salud declinara con los años y que encontrara descanso la primavera anterior, justo en la época en que los adorados rosales de sus sobrinos estaban en flor. Pero antes de eso… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de locura la había poseído para tomar tales desiciones? A medida que George lo enteraba del destino sufrido por cada uno de los miembros de su familia su asombro iba creciendo y le costaba mantener la serenidad. ¿Cómo es posible que haya permitido que Stear se involucrara en una guerra sin sentido y que hubiese perecido tan joven? Y Archie, ¿Desheredado? ¿Sólo por haber defendido su amor al casarse con Annie?

Albert recordaba a aquellos jóvenes que compartieron risas con él en Londres, ¡Que felices tiempos aquellos! El último dia que los vió durante su visita al zoológico donde trabajaba ocultando su identidad, parecían tan felices y recuperados de la muerte de Anthony que se sintió tranquilo y decidió que ya era hora de hacer realidad el sueño que había acariciado desde su adolescencia; partiendo rumbo a tierras desconocidas sin saber que esa decisión marcaría un nuevo destino para todos ellos.

Mas la vida le había dado otra oportunidad de enmendar el camino, lo había reunido con su querida Candy luego de haber peregrinado de hospital en hospital por Europa hasta que lo enviaron a Chicago, al mismo lugar donde ella trabajaba. _Candy… tú me reconociste enseguida,_ pensó en ese entonces, _y me pediste que me quedara, que diferente hubiera sido todo si yo te hubiese escuchado. Ahora entiendo que las desiciones que tomamos son determinantes para nuestro futuro y el de nuestros seres queridos, no hay que actuar con ligereza, tal vez hubiera encontrado otra forma, manteniéndome en contacto contigo constantemente, aunque no viviésemos juntos por lo menos te hubiese podido proteger y evitar todos los sufrimientos que te sucedieron después._

Ahora no servía de nada lamentarse, pero si sería prioritario enmendar todos los errores que se habían cometido durante su ausencia.

Por lo menos pudo estar los últimos tres meses en Lakewood mientras George arreglaba los papeles para devolverle el control de lo que quedaba de su herencia. Eso le permitió permanecer al lado de ella durante la etapa final de su enfermedad. Nadie sabía por qué, pero su salud había ido decayendo rápidamente, su cuerpo se volvía frágil y las ganas de vivir abandonaban su corazón.

Su mente lo llevo a aquél momento en que se volvieron a encontrar. Ella lucia hermosa en medio de su palidez, los años la habían dotado de una belleza serena, su cabello rubio y largo caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, sus labios rosados, la tersa piel de su rostro que invitaba a acariciarla. Estaba recostada en un sillón al lado de la chimenea, un libro reposaba en su regazo, se veía que había estado leyendo antes de quedarse dormida.

_Candy,_ le habló suavemente, ¿_Me recuerdas? Soy yo, Albert. He regresado. Perdóname por haberme ido aquel dia, pero realmente no podía recordar quién era, ahora todo esta claro, perdóname, por favor, ¿me escuchas Candy?_

_¿Albert? _Dijo abriendo lentamente sus hermosos ojos verdes

_¡Albert! ¿Realmente eres tú o estoy soñando? ¿Será que después de todos estos años por fin has regresado? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¡No sabes cuánto necesité! _Le dijo mientras la recibía entre sus brazos.

_Pero, ¿Como entraste? Ten cuidado, te pueden hacer daño si te descubren, él es muy celoso y déspota, no quiere que nadie me vea por eso me ha mantenido recluida en esta mansión._

_No te preocupes princesa, ese tonto no puede hacerme nada, he recobrado mi memoria y con ello todo lo que me corresponde, siento tanto no haberlo hecho antes y haber evitado toda esta locura, Candy, ¿algún dia podrás perdonarme?_

_¿Pero qué dices, Albert? Nadie hubiera podido hacer nada por mí y menos tú. Yo acepté mi destino hace mucho tiempo, cada uno transita a través de la vida en un constante aprendizaje, no hay que perder la fé y siempre hay que mirar con esperanza el futuro. No todo ha sido tan malo, ¿ves? Estoy aquí en Lakewood, aunque no te tenía cerca, las rosas de Anthony me han dado la fuerza necesaria para vivir un día a la vez, era como si él estuviera conmigo y había veces que hasta parecía que lo estaba viendo. Mucha de la servidumbre tenía miedo de andar alrededor mío porque decían que siempre sentían un frío recorrer en su espalda como si un fantasma me siguiera todo el tiempo. Pero a mi no me asustaba, porque él nunca me hubiera hecho daño, el recuerdo de su última sonrisa me ayudó siempre para no perder la mía._

_Candy… permíteme tomar tu mano, _le dijo dándole un beso en ella_, hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte. Ten la seguridad que de ahora en adelante no me separaré nunca más de ti. Quiero que te recuperes y que vuelvas a sonreír como cuando te conocí…_

_Albert,_ le dijo con una débil sonrisa, ¿_Recuerdas_ _cuando me rescataste en la cascada? ¿Sabes? hice que mantuvieran en buen estado la cabaña donde nos refugiamos aquella vez en memoria tuya y de vez en cuando pasaba allí unos días con mi pequeño. Antes de que… antes de…_

_Candy, Candy, no llores, ya me contaron que te lo arrebataron de tus brazos para mandarlo a estudiar lejos_.

_Albert, no sabes cuanto dolor me causa eso…_

Otra locura más de ese desalmado, no contento con mantenerla encerrada en la mansión de Lakewood con el pretexto de que era su deber cuidar de la Matriarca de la familia, que para entonces estaba más decaída que nunca y daba claras muestras de senilidad; y del único hijo que le diera, que por imposición del contrato prenupcial que firmaron, no llevaba su apellido sino el de los Andrew, requisito sin el cual no habría tenido la libertad de disponer de todos los bienes familiares a su antojo, al cumplir los doce años se lo había quitado para internarlo en el Real Colegio de San Pablo en Londres dejándola en la mas completa agonía.

_No te preocupes que eso también se arreglará, haremos todo lo posible para que pronto lo tengas de regreso; pero debes esforzarte para que te encuentre bien, no debes asustarlo, aún es pequeño y necesita de ti._

_Oh Albert_, _que bueno eres por darme consuelo, pero sé que eso está fuera de tu alcance._

Los días se sucedieron en una constante agonía, Candy se debilitaba cada vez más a pesar de sus esfuerzos por animarla. Hicieron su costumbre pasear por el jardín de las Rosas todas las tardes antes de la hora del té. Allí aprovechaba para contarle acerca de todas las aventuras que había tenido durante esos quince años en los que estuvieron separados. Ella sonreía feliz, con esa dulzura que el adoraba tanto; pero, a pesar de ello, los médicos no daban esperanza de recuperación.

Poco a poco se fueron develando los misterios que habían estado celosamente guardados desde hacía tanto tiempo, no tenía sentido mantener tantas mentiras que sólo habían acarreado dolor a todos, si desde un comienzo las cosas fueron mal llevadas, ya era hora de arreglarlas y hablar siempre con la verdad.

_Candy,_ le dijo la siguiente tarde en que aprovechó para revelarle su verdadero origen, _Princesa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Si Albert, estoy tan contenta de que te estés conmigo, pregúntame lo que sea._

_Tú siempre me hablaste del Tío Abuelo William, el que te adoptó. Me podrías decir ¿Qué más has sabido de el?_

_Pues… no mucho, en realidad. Después de que te fuiste, continué trabajando en el hospital y siempre me veía con los chicos. ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty. Hacíamos muchas cosas juntos en mis días libres y aunque no se me permitía entrar a la mansión, ellos me traían noticias de mi familia adoptiva. Un día me dijeron que la tía abuela estaba muy abatida porque parecía que mi padre adoptivo estaba enfermo o algo así, y George que era su secretario se veía muy preocupado también, en realidad ese día que fuí a buscarte al parque me crucé con él cuando iba saliendo de la mansión, pero ni siquiera me vió._

_Entiendo, entonces, ¿no supiste mas nada de él?_

_Pasó un poco de tiempo antes que volviera a tener noticias suyas, mientras tanto continué con mi trabajo. ¿Sabes? En ese entonces me escribía con Terry, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_¿Terry? ¿Terry Grandchester? Si, por supuesto, el otro rebelde del San Pablo. Recuerdo que siempre estaba haciéndote bromas, ¿Como se encuentra? ¿También se vinieron a América durante la guerra?_

_No, Terry dejó el apellido Grandchester hace mucho tiempo, fue en la época en que viajaste al África, cuando regresamos de Escocia. Eliza nos tendió una trampa e hizo que me expulsaran de la escuela, pero Terry habló con la directora y ocupó mi lugar; abandonó a su padre y renunció a su apellido para cumplir su sueño al igual que tú. Él siempre quiso ser actor, como su madre. ¿Sabías que su mamá era la actriz Eleanor Baker?_

_No, no lo sabía._

_Bueno, él vino a Ámerica, se quedó en Nueva York, en Brodway y logró cumplir lo que deseaba en un comienzo. Nosotros nos escribíamos y pensábamos que por fin seríamos felices, pero poco antes del estreno de la obra en el que él tenía el rol protagónico ocurrió una desgracia._

_¿Que ocurrió Candy, te sientes con fuerzas para contármelo?_

_Si, Albert, no te preocupes, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que no me afecta, me costó mucho al principio pero logré que todo esto se transformara sólo en un recuerdo agradable, creo que siempre existe una enseñanza en todo lo que nos ocurre, inclusive en lo que nos parece mas trágico._

_Bien, como te decía, antes del estreno, hubo un accidente donde casi pierde la vida. Una de sus compañeras que estaba muy enamorada de él, lo salvó, pero a raíz de ello perdió una de sus extremidades y entonces Terry se sintió obligado a cuidar de ella de por vida._

_Oh, eso es terrible, Candy, pero ¿y ustedes?_

_Nosotros tuvimos que separarnos definitivamente, fue muy doloroso y me costó años recuperarme, pero mis amigos me ayudaron, ¡Cuánto hubiera deseado que tu también hubieses estado conmigo en aquellos días!, estoy segura que habría superado todo con mayor rapidez…_

_Después de eso, un día empezaron a aparecer las noticias de que él estaba decayendo como actor hasta el punto de desaparecer de los escenarios. Nadie sabía nada. Ésta joven, Susana, ese era su nombre, lo esperó por mucho tiempo, pero él no apareció. Un par de años más tarde, los diarios anunciaron que lo habían encontrado muerto en un hotel en un pequeño pueblo casi desconocido, perdido entre el alcohol y el sufrimiento. Susana, después de unos meses enfermó y murió consumida por la pena. Una verdadera tragedia, casi como la de la obra que estaban ensayando en el momento del accidente._

_¿Que obra estrenaban?_

_Romeo y Julieta; pero en este caso yo sé que Terry sucumbió ante el dolor de perderme a mí y no a la actriz que hacía de Julieta. Si yo lo hubiese encontrado antes, de alguna forma lo podría haber ayudado, pero nadie conocido pudo dar con su paradero y desde entonces, mi corazón se encerró en una caja de metal y nunca me volví a enamorar de nadie. Sólo me mantuve con el recuerdo de aquellos a los que amaba, estuvieran vivos o no como Anthony, Stear, Terry, tú y el de mi "Príncipe de la Colina"; desde pequeña él ha sido sin saberlo el que me daba fuerza para enfrentar los cambios en mi vida. _

_¿Tu Príncipe de la Colina? ¿Quién es, acaso conociste a algún príncipe en Londres?_

_No, tonto, _le dijo riéndose_, Yo le llamo así porque para mí era como un príncipe. Lo conocí en la Colina de Pony y fué mi primer amor…_

_¿La Colina de Pony?, ¡No puede ser…!_ pensó Albert

Qué sorpresa la mía en ese momento, recuerdo que me quedé sin palabras por un buen rato.

_¿Albert? ¿Te ocurre algo?_

_¿Eh?, no, no perdona Candy, continúa por favor._

_No, nada, ese fue sólo el sueño de una pobre niña huérfana de seis años que encontró consuelo en un dulce desconocido, duró tan poco nuestro encuentro, nunca más supe de él. Pero el recuerdo de su sonrisa…_

… _y del sonido de su gaita que se parecía al ruido de los caracoles arrastrándose… _Le contesté de pronto.

_¡Albert! Pero… ¿como sabes eso? No recuerdo haberte contado esta historia antes._

Con una sonrisa en los labios decidí que era mejor decirle la verdad_. Candy, escúchame bien. No quiero más secretos entre nosotros ya bastante sufrimos por ellos, mi vida ha sido una constante mentira que no hizo mas que hacer sufrir a todo aquél que estaba a mi alrededor…_

_Me asustas Albert._

_Primero que nada quiero que me escuches y me dejes terminar, después me podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras… _

_Mi nombre completo es: William Albert Andrew, Candy. Y yo soy el tan famoso Tío Abuelo William, último descendiente del Clan Andrew del cual soy responsable._

_¡Albert!_

_Si princesa, fui yo quien te adoptó. En la época en que nos encontramos en el bosque yo era muy rebelde y no quería aceptar la enorme responsabilidad que habían depositado en mis manos, siempre tendía a escaparme, desde muy joven, y fue así como a los diecisiete años huí de la mansión en medio de una fiesta a la que no se me permitía asistir para terminar sin darme cuenta en una colina donde mi destino quedó marcado. Allí conocí a una pequeña pecosa que lloraba con toda su alma y a la que pude arrancarle una sonrisa, la mas hermosa que jamás había visto en mi vida._

_¡Albert!_

Candy no podía creerlo, una lágrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla. Albert la limpió dulcemente con su dedo y le dijo:

_No llores Candy, eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes…_

Desde entonces todos los días conversában de muchas cosas, y pudo por fin confiarle toda si verdad. A pesar de haberle ocultado si identidad no le guardaba ningún rencor y hasta se alegró de saber por fin quién era su misterioso príncipe y también su tío abuelo y protector.

Recordar todas esas cosas lo hacía sentirse muy triste. _Todo parecía estar tan bién en esos últimos días Candy, me abriste tu corazón y pudiste descargar todas tus penas, pensé que con eso bastaría, pero me equivoqué. El daño estaba hecho y no pude revertirlo. Tú me habías salvado la vida en ese horrible cuarto de hospital en Chicago, pero yo no pude hacer nada, aunque me asegurabas que sí te había salvado, ¿Salvado de qué?, mi dulce princesa, ¿si no pude retenerte a mi lado y ni siquiera volviste a ver a tu amado hijo por última vez?_

_...  
_

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, les prometo que actualizaré seguido este minific y lo tendré completo para fin de mes._  
_**

**Thank you all for your reviews. I promise to update soon and finish this short story before the end of the month.  
**


	4. La Reunion

**Esta es una historia alterna de misterio escrita sólo para entretenimiento. Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Kyoko Misuki; sólo el orden de los acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**Capítulo 4 **

De nuevo en la realidad del presente, Albert se preparaba para recibir a las personas que habían sido convocadas a la reunión. En primer lugar Archie Cornwell, su querido sobrino; luego Neal Leegan, en representación de su padre y James Morgan en representación del esposo de Candy que se convirtió en el administrador de la fortuna Andrew al haberse desposado con su heredera.

Sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su despacho. Era George para avisarle que ya habían llegado las personas a las que esperaban. Dió un largo suspiro y se acomodó en el sillón de su escritorio; luego le confirmó que ya estaba listo y que los hiciera pasar.

La puerta se volvió a abrir dando pase a los convocados.

_Adelante_ – se escuchó la voz de George mientras les daba el pase – _El señor William los aguarda. Tomen asiento por favor._

_Muy buenos días_ - saludaron los recién llegados.

_Buenos días -_ dijo Albert levantándose de su silla para acercarse a saludarlos. Él esperaba que la reunión sea cordial por lo tanto sabía que era conveniente crear el ambiente adecuado desde el inicio. _Cordial, pero firme,_ pensó.

_En primer lugar quiero agradecerles por su presencia y puntualidad. Es muy importante para mí poder conversar con ustedes y aclarar ciertos puntos que deben ser definidos desde ahora que entro en posesión de mi puesto como cabeza de familia de los Andrew._

_Sr. Andrew, _le interrumpió Morgan -_ Mi representado desea que Usted sepa que apenas termine con los pendientes que lo retuvieron en Europa todo este tiempo se presentará para conversar personalmente_.

_Entiendo_, le contestó - _pero que quede claro que los acuerdos tomados hoy y firmados por Usted serán respetados y no se alterarán por el hecho que él se presente días mas tarde._

_Somos conscientes de ese punto Sr. Andrew. Él sólo quería que Usted sepa que asumirá cualquier responsabilidad en su debido momento y que no está evadiendo su presencia._

_Bien_, continúo Albert - _Entonces creo que es mejor ir directo a lo que nos interesa poner en claro._

_Quisiera que me escuchen primero y después resolveré sus dudas._

Todos movieron la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

Albert los observó por unos segundos con detenimiento. Su sobrino Archie era un hombre sencillo pero elegante. El haber tenido que luchar por ganarse un puesto en la sociedad después de haber sido desheredado injustamente le había dado una gran madurez. En cambio, Neil, seguía tendiendo ese aire arrogante, y ahora que se hacía cargo de todos los negocios familiares de los Leagan se había vuelto más frío y calculador. Por otro lado, el tal Morgan era un abogado hábil que había sabido manipular muy bien al marido de Candy, haciendo negocios turbios amasando una fortuna personal a costa del dinero de la familia. Felizmente el apellido Andrew no se había visto envuelto en ningún escándalo. Pero no era conveniente arriesgar nada. En Chicago existían mafias muy fuertes y era muy peligroso involucrarse con ellos y sobretodo contrariarlos.

_Como sabrán, durante muchos años estuve ausente debido problemas personales; por lo tanto no estuve al tanto de los sucesos acaecidos dentro de la familia. Durante ese lapso, mi tía Elroy Andrew se mantuvo en el Consejo del Clan como cabeza de familia hasta mi regreso y George Johnson, aquí presente, era mi representante legal._

Archie y Neal lo miraban con mucha expectativa, el primero pensando lo increíble de la situación, nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel joven que conocieron en Londres y que era amigo de Candy pudiera haber sido su famoso Tío Abuelo William, y además, recordaba muy bien como ella lo había encontrado amnésico en el hospital pero que no lo había podido retener una vez que restablecido. Por otro lado, Neal sólo especulaba con el hecho de que tanto él como su hermana siempre habían creído al tío abuelo una persona vieja y débil, jamás se imaginaron que era este hombre jóven que acompañó en sus últimos meses de vida a Candy y se mostrara durante su entierro tan sumido en la tristeza.

_Debido a mi larga ausencia, me he encontrado con que se han tomado desiciones con respecto a mis familiares en las cuales yo no había dado mi aprobación. La persona que asumió esas desiciones ya no se encuentra entre nosotros, así que es en vano reclamarle nada, pero si siento que es mi deber resarcir a los que se vieron perjudicados y recomponer aquello que se haya visto dañado o perdido_.

_Archibald_ – le dijo dirigiéndose a su sobrino – _Tengo entendido que a raíz de la oposición que en su momento mantuvo la familia en contra de tu compromiso y posterior matrimonio con Annie Britter fuiste separado del clan y despojado de lo que por herencia te correspondía._

_Así es "Tío abuelo William"_ le respondió

Albert sonrió, ese era otro de los sobrenombres que debía eliminar de raíz.

_Archibald, llámame William solamente, soy tu tío, pero no soy tan viejo como para ser abuelo._

_Esta bien Albert, discúlpame, es que no sabía de que otra forma dirigirme a ti._

_Esta bién, sobrino, pero el punto al que quería llegar era hacer de tu conocimiento de que yo no aprobé ni participé en la decisión de desheredarte como castigo por emparentarte con una familia de "menor rango social" como estipularon en aquel entonces. Creo firmemente que lo que debe prevalecer al formar una familia son los sentimientos antes que los intereses económicos, así que desde ahora y en coordinación con George nos reuniremos para ultimar los detalles que permitan que recuperes a la brevedad lo que por derecho te corresponde. Tus padres fueron muy mal influenciados – _dijo dirigiendo un instante su mirada hacia Neal, que hizo una pequeña mueca de disconformidad_ – y en su momento me reuniré con ellos también. Tu padre ya es mayor y creo que debe empezar a pensar en un próximo retiro._

_Gracias, tío_ – le dijo emocionado – _Desde que tuve que prescindir de mi herencia trabajé muy duro en los negocios de mis suegros y puedo sentirme satisfecho de confirmarte que me fué muy bien, de tal forma que en el dia de hoy, aunque no tenemos una gran fortuna, nos mantenemos estables y sobretodo hemos podido saldar las deudas que existían con el Clan Andrew, así que en el futuro, ahora que sé que tu llevarás las riendas de las empresas, estaremos contentos de hacer negocios con ustedes._

_Me alegra saberlo, sobrino, conversaremos de esos detalles más adelante, y estoy seguro que lograremos grandes beneficios._

Era el turno de dirigirse a Neal Leagan, Albert no sabía por qué ese hombre le producía un rechazo tan profundo, ¿sería tal vez por la forma despreciable con la que siempre había tratado a todos y en especial a Candy? O tal vez esa expresión cínica que mantenía siempre en su rostro. Sea como sea, desde ahora lo vigilaría de cerca, pues conocía que se había convertido en un hombre de negocios hábil pero cruel; felizmente residían lejos de Chicago, pues manejaban empresas hoteleras en Miami muy exitosas.

_Neal_, le dijo enfrentando su fría mirada – _Sé que los negocios familiares de los Leagan han sido muy provechosos para ustedes y que la cadena de hoteles que poseen son los más prósperos de la ciudad. Me alegro por ello. Tengo entendido que gracias a la ayuda de la familia Andrew ustedes lograron iniciar esa empresa, pero también me he enterado que aún no se ha resuelto la devolución del dinero que se prestaron. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?_

_Bueno, Tío William, _le dijo con un tanto de sorpresa, no pensó que se lo sacaría en cara tan pronto – _en realidad los negocios los hemos manejado en forma clara con Morgan como representante de los Andrew. No ha habido problemas hasta ahora, pero con gusto trataré contigo cualquier detalle que quieras aclarar._

_Te lo agradezco. Así como le dije a Archibald que llevaríamos los negocios en privado, haré lo mimo con ustedes y te adelanto que ya mandé hacer una auditoria que arrojará resultados imparciales sobre el estado de las cuentas._

_Señor Andrew_, interrumpió Morgan - _No le parece exagerado, yo he llevado los libros con el señor Johnson que según entiendo es su persona de confianza, ¿para qué perder el tiempo en hacer auditorias? La situación económica actual demanda actuar rápidamente para reactivar la producción y mejorar las ganancias._

_Señor Morgan, no se preocupe Usted, George ya me puso al tanto de los alcances y limitaciones que ha tenido su función durante los años de mi ausencia, y aunque entiendo que necesitamos reactivar los negocios, también es cierto que debe hacerse sobre una base muy sólida a fin de que prosperen de forma estable y no vuelvan a ocurrir pérdidas como las que hubieron el año pasado._

Tanto Neal como Morgan tuvieron que aceptar la decisión de Albert aunque no dejaron de demostrar su expresión de disgusto. Ellos habían llevado negocios medio turbios durante estos años a escondidas de los demás representantes del consejo y se habían beneficiado enormemente. Neal, aprovechando el apego que la tía abuela siempre sintió por ellos la había envuelto de tal manera que ella siempre aprobaba todo lo que el proponía, incluso la decisión de repudiar a Archie por casarse con la amiga de Candy. A medida que la tía abuela fue envejeciendo, resultó más fácil manipularla, hasta el punto de que él tomaba las desiciones directamente junto con Morgan. En ese entonces la convencieron de recluir a Candy en Lakewood, ya que ella estaba por tener a su hijo y lo más recomendable es que la acompañara y permanecieran en la mansión y así cuidar de ambos, quedando el heredero que representaría a los Andrew bajo su estricta tutela. Total al esposo de Candy no le importaba mucho lo que pasara con ellos, el también había sido obligado a casarse con la promesa de que siempre disfrutaría de una situación holgada y que tendría la libertad de viajar continuamente a Europa para estar cerca de sus padres.

Albert se sentía incomodo y quería dar por terminada de una vez por todas la reunión, así que se dirigió a Morgan y le dijo mirándole fijamente:

_Señor Morgan, sé que su representado está por regresar en pocas semanas a los Estados Unidos, y me interesa mucho que tuviéramos una entrevista; pero dado que él nunca ha llevado las riendas de los negocios y de su familia, y en su lugar ha sido usted el que lo ha representado en todo, quiero que le quede claro que dado que yo soy el heredero principal de la fortuna Andrew y cabeza de familia del clan, desde este momento asumo mis funciones como tal y ejecutaré los acuerdos prenupciales que se firmaron antes de su boda con mi heredera. Lamentablemente ella ya no nos acompaña más en esta vida, pero le sobrevive su hijo que porta nuestro apellido, así que yo me convertiré de ahora en adelante en su tutor y lo traeré de regreso a nuestro país para cumplir así con la ultima voluntad de su madre._

_Señor William, _le respondió medio incómodo - _No creo que mi patrocinado se oponga a sus desiciones siempre y cuando se mantenga el acuerdo inicial de poder contar con libertad de acción y desenvolvimiento económico. No fue fácil para él aceptar que su único hijo no llevara su apellido sino el de su madre, pero lo hizo por el bienestar del clan que usted preside._

_Dígale que no se preocupe que no le faltará nada de lo acordado, pero en lo que se refiere a los negocios, estos estarán a mi cargo y del señor Johnson que cuenta con mi total confianza. _

_¿A que se refiere con eso Señor Andrew?_ –le dijo temiendo lo peor

_Le estoy diciendo claramente que usted continuará al servicio de su patrocinado, pero no tendrá más derechos sobre los negocios de mi familia y por lo tanto de sus cuentas. De ahora en adelante estas serán exclusivamente del dominio familiar._

_Entiendo señor Andrew. Mi representado y yo tomaremos las medidas pertinentes - _Le respondió preocupado.

_Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Los dejaré con el señor Johnson para que firmen el acta de acuerdo._

_Archie, _le dijo en voz baja acercándose hacia él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro_ - te espero a ti y a Annie en mi casa alrededor de las siete de la noche, quisiera ofrecerles una cena informal._

_Si tío, allí estaremos - _Le respondió emocionado.

_Bien_ - dijo Albert con alivio- _Me retiro, pronto les haré llegar las citaciones para las siguientes reuniones a fin de ir ultimando detalles. Con permiso…_

Albert se retiró muy cansado, había sido un gran esfuerzo mantenerse firme e imperturbable, pero así sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Felizmente la idea de tener a su cargo al hijo de Candy lo llenaba de esperanza.

_Haré por él todo lo que hubiera deseado hacer por ti Candy, verás que tu pequeño Alexander será un hombre del cual estarás orgullosa._

William Alexander Andrew, así se llamaba el pequeño adolescente. Era un chico vivaz como su madre según le habían contado. ¡Como deseaba conocerlo! Primero que nada lo llevaría a Lakewood a que visitara la tumba de Candy y después compraría una casa en Chicago para vivir con él. Estaría pendiente de su educación, pero no permitiría que se convirtiese en una maquina de hacer dinero lleno de responsabilidades como siempre había pretendido su familia de él mismo. En la alborada de los años treinta, estaban entrando a una nueva época llena de cambios y ambos los enfrentarían de la mejor manera. Albert siempre vivió como un hombre solitario, y ahora la compañía del hijo de su querida princesa llenaría su vida de alegría. Él sería su verdadera familia.


	5. Dejando atras el pasado

**Esta es una historia alterna de misterio escrita sólo para entretenimiento. Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Kyoko Misuki; sólo el orden de los acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**Capítulo 5 **

Albert había alquilado, por el momento, un departamento en el último piso de uno de los nuevos edificios del centro de Chicago; la ciudad estaba creciendo rápidamente y pronto se construirían más edificaciones cada vez más imponentes.

Allí se había trasladado con George desde que se encontraron y sólo se separaron durante el periodo en que acompañó a Candy en Lakewood. Ya de regreso había preferido aguardar la llegada de Alexander para conocerlo primero y luego buscar juntos un lugar mas aparente para poder cuidarlo mientras crecía.

Qué agradable era estar nuevamente en casa, ese Morgan y Neal le daban mala espina, aparentemente habían aceptado fácilmente sus términos pero no se quedarían tan tranquilos, por el bien de ellos esperaba que sus negocios turbios no hubiesen involucrado ninguna empresa de los Andrew, porque si no, haría que les cayera todo el peso de la ley. De ser necesario haría uso de su apellido, pero aparte, en sus años de vagabundo también había conocido gente que lo podría llegar a proteger, no sería fácil amedrentarlo. Su principal preocupación era el niño, no permitiría que nadie lo tocara.

Decidió relajarse y dejar de pensar en ellos. _Es hora de disfrutar_ - se dijo. _Primero me daré un baño y luego prepararé algo delicioso para cenar. Que alegría poder compartir con Archie y Annie. _Desde su llegada habían conversado muy poco y ahora que se volvían a encontrar podrían hacer planes futuros.

Albert llenó la tina con agua tibia y echó sales relajantes para quitarse de encima la fatiga. Su cuerpo reaccionó al contacto con el líquido, sintiendo una gran mejoría. Los años no habían pasado en balde por él. Siempre había sido muy bien parecido, pero ahora ya en sus cuarenta, se había convertido en un hombre sumamente atractivo. Su piel se había bronceado por el contacto continuo con la naturaleza y como siempre había buscado de mantenerse en forma, sus músculos eran fuertes y bien definidos, el cabello corto y su contextura delgada le daba un aspecto muy varonil. Él no era tan consciente de eso, en realidad nunca se había enamorado como para pensar formar una familia. Había tenido aventuras sin mucho significado porque buscaba a alguien especial y no sabía quién. _Es como si me faltara mi otra mitad_, pensaba_ - como si se encontrara perdida y no la pudiera encontrar. ¿Quién será la mujer de mis sueños?,_ se decía mientras su cuerpo se relajaba aun más dentro de la tina. Sintiéndose aliviado. Apoyó su cabeza en el borde sobre una toalla y se dejó llevar por la sensación. Estaba como en las nubes y una paz lo inundó sintiéndose pleno. De repente empezó a sentir un olor a rosas…

Un suave hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo, era como si alguien estuviera presente. Entonces volvió a escuchar aquella risa… la de Candy

_¿Candy?_ - Se preguntó, no podía ser cierto. Se sintió como si lo llevaran a través del tiempo a un lugar que no reconocía. La voz cantarina de ella se hacia mas clara. ¡_Albert!,_ escucho que le decía - _por qué no me despertaste, otra vez llegaré tarde al hospital…_

Albert se vió en un pequeño lugar al pie de una mesa que estaba servida con un suculento desayuno. Candy salía corriendo de una habitación con su uniforme de enfermera, y se acercaba a él, tomaba una taza de café al apuro y una tostada mientras se quejaba de haberse quedado dormida. _Candy… _ sólo atinaba a decir, parecía que no sabía emitir otra palabra.

_Albert, esta noche vendrán los chicos, no lo olvides, haremos planes para el próximo fin de semana, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos otra vez de picnic? Tal vez con el contacto con la naturaleza recuperes más rápido tu memoria._

Albert solo asintió con la cabeza, no entendía nada, _¿a que chicos se refería? ¿Recuperar su memoria?_

Ella sólo le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, de esas que a él tanto le gustaban, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente… _Candy…_ pensaba_, ¿en verdad eres tú?_

Se volvió a sentir mareado y nuevamente fué trasladado a otro lugar. Estaba en el campo, ¿o el bosque? No podía definirlo bien. _¿Donde estoy?_, se veía recostado en el césped y Candy se encontraba sentada a su lado haciendo algo con sus manos; también estaba Poupée. _Mi querida mascota_, pensó, _hace tiempo que no te veía, me quede tan triste cuando te moriste pero ya estabas muy viejita. Fuiste mi más fiel compañera._

_¿Albert?,_ escucho que le decía – _¡Por fin despertaste!, ¡Mira lo que hice para ti! ¿Te gusta?_

_Candy…_ volvió a balbucear – _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Estaré contigo siempre_ - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - _Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí._

_Candy…_

La bruma lo empezó a envolver nuevamente, quiso levantarse para agarrar su mano pero entre risas ella se desvaneció de nuevo. Se vió solo parado en una especie de cerro. _Es la Colina de Pony_, se dijo a si mismo _– pero, cómo…_

_Albert, tío William y ahora mi príncipe…_

Eran las palabras de Candy, en ese momento vió como ella corría hacia sus brazos y se lanzaba a ellos entre risas; pero cuando la quiso alcanzar todo volvió a desaparecer… _Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar mi querido príncipe, entonces estaremos juntos…_

Albert se despertó nuevamente con el corazón desacompasado, se había quedado dormido en la tina. El perfume a rosas aún se sentía dentro de la habitación.

_Otra vez soñé con ella, es cada vez mas real, Candy, siento tanto no haber podido llegar antes, me siento en deuda contigo, ¿Acaso me estas mostrando lo que hubiera sido nuestra vida si tan solo te hubiera escuchado aquella vez? ¿Hasta donde habríamos llegado juntos, princesa?_

No quiso seguirse torturando más, salió de su baño y empezó a alistar todo para recibir a sus invitados. No lograría nada mirando hacia atrás, lo que importaba ahora en adelante es lo que podría hacer por su familia.

Annie y Archie llegaron puntuales, habían dejado en su casa a sus hijos, la pequeña Anne y el simpático Stear, que aunque no se parecía a su difunto tío en lo físico, si lo era en lo inteligente y alegre. Sin duda porque contaba con unos padres maravillosos.

_Adelante, les dijo_ – siéntanse como en su casa.

_Gracias Albert_ - le contestaron - ¿_Podemos llamarte así, verdad?_

_Por supuesto, dejemos las formalidades en la oficina, ustedes me conocieron tal y como soy en realidad, así que no tenemos para qué fingir._

_Me alegra mucho que por fin podamos conversar tranquilamente Albert_, le respondió Archie _– Me sentí un poco tenso en la reunión de hoy; nunca me cayó bien ese par…_

_Lo sé Archie, Neal siempre fue una persona mezquina y encontró un buen aliado en Morgan para realizar y manejar las cosas a su antojo, pero te prometo que eso va a cambiar._

_Gracias Albert_, le dijo Annie - _Archie ya me contó lo que le dijiste acerca de restituirle sus derechos de familia. En realidad el dinero no lo necesitamos porque, aunque fue difícil al principio, en estos momentos estamos en una situación económica muy favorable y vivimos felices con nuestros hijos. Solo me apenaba mucho que Archie haya tenido que renunciar a su apellido por haberse casado con una "huérfana recogida" como me llamaban los demás._

_Annie… _dijo su esposo – _ya no tiene importancia, gracias a ti, a tu amor y tu apoyo constante he logrado convertirme en un hombre completo y muy orgulloso de su familia._

_Estoy muy feliz por los dos_ – les dijo - _pero las injusticias hay que corregirlas, así que aunque no lo necesiten, les devolveré lo que por derecho les corresponde, adminístrenlo con sabiduría por el bienestar de sus hijos._

_Gracias Albert,_ le dijeron al unísono.

Tomaron un aperitivo mientras seguían conversando en la sala de estar, Annie se había convertido en una dama muy delicada y su anterior timidez era reemplazada por una agradable simpatía.

_¿Como te encuentras Albert?_ – Le preguntó – _Te vimos muy abatido en el entierro de Candy y no quisiste hablar con nadie._

_No te imaginas lo que fué para mí al recuperar mi memoria y darme cuenta de lo que había hecho_ - les dijo mirando a un punto fijo con tristeza – _Ella me suplicó tanto que no la dejara y yo no la escuché. Todo habría sido tan diferente… hasta ustedes se vieron perjudicados._

_Tal vez_, le dijo Archie – _Vamos hombre, nadie sabe lo que nos depara el futuro. Ahora que ella no está es nuestro deber cuidar de su hijo. Te agradezco que le dijeras a Morgan que obtendrías su custodia, pero debes saber que él es nuestro ahijado, así que podemos criarlo junto con nuestros hijos._

_Lo sé Archie, y les agradeceré todo el apoyo que puedan brindarme; pero quiero estar a su lado mientras pueda y educarlo como si fuera mi hijo. Se lo debo a Candy, además estoy seguro que debe ser un chico bueno como su mamá._

_Lo es_ – le replicó Annie – _sólo que ha estado alejado de nosotros durante más de dos años y sólo su padre se ha mantenido cerca de él y lo visita en el internado de vez en cuando, espero que no haya cambiado._

_Esperemos que no, siempre habrá tiempo de hacer algo para que vuelva a sentirse querido._

_Y hablando del esposo de Candy, ¿qué saben de él?, yo no tengo registro de mis parientes porque de pequeño me aislaron prácticamente de la familia._

_Bueno, ya te imaginarás que no es una persona muy agradable por la forma en que trató a Candy. Desde el momento de su compromiso siempre fue muy frío y sólo porque el contrato matrimonial exigía un heredero varón para cobrar la dote, es que nació Alexander. Ni siquiera a Candy le gustaba el tipo, pero ella al final fue convencida por la tía abuela y por los Leagan de que debía ceder en agradecimiento al "Tío Abuelo William" que tanto había hecho por ella. Una vez que quedó embarazada él empezó a viajar casi todo el tiempo y se desentendió cada vez más de ella, a tal punto que la mandó a Lakewood junto con la tía para que la vigilara._

_Pobre candy_ – dijo con tristeza Annie – _pero ¿sabes que ella nunca te olvidó? Al principio pudimos ir a visitarla seguido, pero luego nos prohibieron la entrada. Nos dijeron que su marido no quería que su hijo tuviera contacto con nosotros, pero en realidad creo que él ni siquiera estaba enterado ni se encontraba en el país, los que realmente decidían las cosas eran los Leagan_ _y ese James Morgan. La tía abuela aceptaba todo y George no podía hacer nada porque ya no contaba con tu apoyo._

_Un dia que nos escabullimos a visitarla y que la tía Elroy se encontraba en Chicago, nos fuimos al pueblo y bautizamos al pequeño. Candy le quería poner tu nombre o el de Anthony, pero sabía que no se lo permitirían, así que tuvo que aceptar el de su padre desde un principio._

_Entonces así fué lo del matrimonio forzado_ – les dijo Albert con pesar – _De haber estado presente habría impedido el compromiso, nadie la hubiera podido obligar a casarse en contra de su voluntad._

_No te culpes Albert, Candy siempre hacia esfuerzos por ser feliz, y la compañía de su hijo fué muy importante para ella. Por fin pudo realizar uno de sus sueños, y mejor aún si su marido estaba lejos y ya no la importunaba._

Albert se quedó en silencio. Así había sido siempre ella. Cuando la rescató de la cascada, se mostraba alegre a pesar de los infortunios que estaba viviendo. Era como un rayo de sol en la vida de los demás, para eso había venido al mundo, para demostrar que aunque la vida se nos presente llena de dificultades, si las enfrentamos con valor, siempre habrá un mañana y un nuevo amanecer lleno de esperanza.

La velada resultó muy agradable y pudieron conversar de muchas cosas. Entre ellas de la trágica muerte de Stear.

Para Archie era aún doloroso pensar en la vida trunca de su hermano. Pero así lo había decidido él, tenía un sentido muy altruista del deber y el honor, por eso se había enlistado en la armada. Solo que era tan joven…

Albert también les contó un poco sobre como había sido su vida durante estos años y como fué que se contactó con George al recuperar la memoria y como se organizaron para poder pasar un tiempo con Candy mientras recuperaba el poder. Debió ser cauteloso pues todo estaba muy bien armado para que tanto los Leagan como Morgan tomaran todas las desiciones.

Después de la cena conversaron acerca del futuro y que desde ahora se visitarían más a menudo y se apoyarían en todo.

Archie y Annie se retiraron a una hora prudente y Albert se retiró a descansar. George había llegado un rato antes y había compartido unos momentos de plática, se mostraba más abierto a relacionarse, era un hombre que pasaba de los cincuenta y que así como él no había tenido familia propia, es por eso que consideraba a los esposos Cornwell y a sus hijos como si fueran de su sangre.

Albert meditaba recostado en su cama.

_Charles Alexander O'Connor… No, no me acuerdo de tí. Según me contó George eres hijo de una de las primas de mi padre, por eso llevas algo de nuestra sangre y fuiste elegido como esposo de Candy. Pero nunca la quisiste, ni te diste el tiempo de conocerla bien; te casaste sólo por interés y has venido dilapidando nuestra fortuna a manos llenas y dejando tus obligaciones en manos de un mafioso. Ya verás, no volverás a poner la mano en la fortuna de mi familia, tendrás que vivir con lo que legítimamente te corresponde y nada más._

_Alexander…_ _espero que confíes en mi pequeño, yo te daré el afecto que no pudiste tener de tus padres. La historia de mi vida no se repetirá en ti. _

_Quisiera darles las gracias por los reviews que me han mandado a lo largo de la historia. En especial a Keilanot2, Paolau2, Esposa de watson,Verenice Canedo, Lila, CC, Enaka T, Ms Puddleglum, , monybert y a todas las que la han leído y no han dejado comentario.  
_

_Esta es una historia diferente, un escenario ficticio de lo que pudo haber pasado sin la presencia de Albert luego de haber perdido la memoria con una pizca de lo sobrenatural. La próxima semana publicaré los dos últimos capítulos y luego continuaré con la otra historia que empecé anteriormente y que no he olvidado.  
_

_Nuevamente muchas gracias y espero que les siga gustando.  
_


	6. El matrimonio de Candy

**Esta es una historia alterna de misterio escrita sólo para entretenimiento. Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Kyoko Misuki; sólo el orden de los acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**Capítulo 6 **

Los días pasaron rápidamente y sin darse cuenta Albert había recuperado el dominio sobre sus negocios y propiedades. Le costaba mucho adaptarse al cambio de vida pero sabía que era indispensable hacer ese sacrificio si quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Ese dia se levantó con cierto nerviosismo. Le había ordenado a O'Connor que retirara del Colegio San Pablo a su hijo y que regresara con él a América lo antes posible. Habían pasado tres meses y el aviso de su arribo por fin había llegado. Después de que desembarcaron en Nueva York tomaron el tren del dia siguiente dirigiéndose a Chicago.

Esa mañana habían pactado un encuentro. ¡Por fin los conocería! _Debo mantenerme más calmado que nunca_, se decía- _no sabré a que atenerme hasta que haya conversado con los dos._

Se alistó rápidamente y se dirigió a desayunar. El departamento que había alquilado era lo suficientemente grande como para haberlos alojado, pero O'Connor le había mandado decir que prefería tomar una suite en un hotel durante el tiempo que duraran las negociaciones que tenían programadas. ¿_Negociaciones? -_ Pensaba - ¿_Eso es lo que significa para tí la tenencia de tu hijo?_

A los pocos minutos George le dió el alcance y desayunaron juntos en el comedor. Albert mantenía poco personal a su servicio. Las cosas cambiarían cuando comprara la casa donde vivirían definitivamente.

_George_ – le dijo – ¿_Crees que O'Connor nos haga problemas en cuanto a la tutela de Alexander?_

_No lo creo Sr. William. Durante el tiempo en que tuve ocasión de tratarlo me di cuenta que era bastante inteligente. Él se casó con la señorita Candy también por ayudar a su familia. Ellos residían en Europa pero se vieron obligados a retornar a América cuando la guerra empezó y sus bienes no eran tan cuantiosos aquí como estaban acostumbrados. Así que no les quedó más remedio que pactar un matrimonio que salvaría tanto la dinastía de los Andrew como en bienestar económico de los O'Connor. Él es el segundo hijo varón de la familia, su hermano mayor ya estaba casado con una dama Inglesa cuando se iniciaron estas negociaciones y ahora tienen tres hijos, dos varones y una mujer por lo que no peligra la continuación de su apellido. Tengo entendido que durante estos últimos años Alexander O'Connor ha mantenido una discreta relación con una dama francesa, viuda, cuyo esposo le dejó una gran fortuna. No me extrañaría que contraiga segundas nupcias pronto puesto que aún es un hombre jóven. No creo que tenga interés en mantener a su lado a William Alexander, él es muy parecido a su madre, ya lo conocerá pronto, se sorprenderá, se lo aseguro._

Albert se quedó mirando fijamente a George, esperando que sus palabras sean ciertas.

_Ojalá tengas razón, George. Por el bien de todos. No dejaré que me quiten el único recuerdo que tengo de Candy. Cuento con tu ayuda para criarlo como a ella le hubiera gustado hacerlo._

_Siempre ha contado con mi absoluta fidelidad, Sr. William; y así continuará siempre, no lo dude._

Se encaminaron a las oficinas del banco para empezar el dia de trabajo.

A las diez de la mañana la secretaria de Albert le aviso que las personas que esperaba habían llegado.

_Bien señora Wilson, por favor hágalos pasar._

_Por fin,_ pensó – _al fin conoceré a tu hijo princesa, ayúdame a ganarme su confianza_.

Se acomodó en el sillón de su escritorio y su corazón empezó a latir agitadamente. La secretaria abrió la puerta y con un "_Adelante, el señor Andrew los espera"_ los dejo entrar.

Albert observó a los recién llegados. Un hombre alto rubio de elegante porte y de mirada fría, lucía bigotes que lo hacían ver mas maduro. El niño que lo acompañaba apenas pasaba de los doce años y era tan rubio como él, de ojos color celeste claro, característica predominante de los Andrew; el tono blanquísimo de su piel y unas graciosas pecas en su nariz llamaron su atención, sin duda eran herencia de Candy.

_Sr. Andrew_. Dijo el recién llegado – _Mi nombre es Charles Alexander O'Connor y este es mi hijo William Alexander Andrew. Creo que usted sabe por que no porta mi mismo apellido._

_Encantado de conocerlo_ - le respondió seriamente – _Hola Alexander - _le dijo al niño esbozando una cálida sonrisa y agachándose casi hasta su altura.

El niño abrió grandemente los ojos y sonrió, Albert se quedo petrificado. La misma sonrisa que tanto extrañaba. Su corazón dió un vuelco de emoción, _Candy, no solo heredó tus pecas sino también tu hermosa sonrisa._

_Siéntense por favor_ – les dijo recomponiéndose de la impresión – _Deben estar aún cansados del viaje. Ha sido un largo trayecto._

_El viaje fué cómodo, gracias. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo Sr. Andrew. Para mí fue una sorpresa saber de su regreso. Toda su familia lo daba por perdido. Mi difunta esposa le guardaba un profundo respeto a pesar de que nunca lo conoció. Solo que creía que era bastante mayor, contemporáneo a Madame Elroy._

_Lo sé, mi identidad fué guardada con profundo recelo hasta el momento de mi presentación. Sólo los ancianos del consejo sabían que era más jóven de lo que se podía esperar._

_Comprendo, de todas maneras espero que logremos entendernos Sr. William. Mi presencia aquí es en aras de llegar a un buen acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos y sobretodo por el futuro de Alexander. No quisiera que perdiera sus derechos como parte importante de la familia Andrew._

_No se preocupe Sr. O'Connor. El bienestar de Alexander es mi prioridad principal._

Albert miraba con calidez al muchacho que no había emitido palabra alguna, se veía que había sido muy bien educado, pero también notaba que el niño se sentía cohibido por la presencia de ambos caballeros.

_Alexander,_ le dijo – _Me alegra que estés de regreso con nosotros. Me gustaría mucho que nos conociéramos y que podamos compartir algún tiempo juntos._

_Gracias Sr. Andrew_, le dijo tímidamente – _yo también estoy contento de que me hayan sacado de ese colegio, ¿sabe? No me sentía cómodo con todas esas reglas._

O'Connor miro sorprendido a su hijo. En realidad no lo conocía mucho. Había decidido no encariñarse demasiado con el muchacho desde que nació porque sabía que no le dejarían educarlo a su manera. Los Andrew, en especial Madame Elroy eran muy estirados para su gusto. Por otro lado, sus propios padres habían vivido siempre emparentándose con la realeza en Inglaterra y entre reuniones sociales donde sólo habían personas mayores, dedicándoles poca atención a ellos, así que junto con sus hermanos habían crecido rodeados de tutores e institutrices, y aunque les hubiera gustado que sus padres estuvieran mas tiempo con ellos, nunca se habían cuestionado las reglas de educación de la época.

Su matrimonio con Candy, la heredera del patriarca de su familia materna había sido arreglado en beneficio económico de sus padres, para no perder el estilo de vida suntuoso que llevaban. No había podido conocer bien y menos cortejar a la chica. Había escuchado duras referencias sobre ella en los círculos sociales, y luego los hermanos Leagan le habían contado toda la escabrosa historia desde su llegada como sirvienta a la familia y posterior adopción hasta su escandalosa conducta tanto en Inglaterra como en América. Ella era una mujer que a pesar de los beneficios de su apellido había estudiado una profesión menor y trabajaba como el común de la gente. Además que había tenido una relación no muy clara con un actor de Broadway.

Albert sonrió ante la declaración del muchacho y se preguntó cuantas sorpresas más se llevaría al ir conociéndolo.

_Alexander_, le dijo. ¿_Qué te parece si nos esperas en la antesala con la señora Wilson mientras conversamos de nuestras cosas con tu padre? ¿Te gustaría comer algo?, le diré que te lleve a la cafetería par que escojas lo que quieras._

_Si, gracias,_ le respondió – _¿Tendrán pastel de chocolate? a mamá y a mí nos gustaba mucho el pastel de chocolate._

_¡Por supuesto que si, y de los mejores!_- le dijo emocionado – _espera un momento que enseguida viene por ti._

_Señora Wilson_, habló por el intercomunicador – _¿puede venir_ _por favor?_

Después que la secretaria se llevara a un alegre Alexander, Albert se dirigió nuevamente a O'Connor que permanecía sentado en el sillón.

_Sr. O'Connor-_ le dijo seriamente – _creo que es buen momento de conversar directamente sobre lo que nos interesa._

_Si Sr. Andrew, ahora que Alexander se fué podemos hablar libremente_.

Bien, respondió Albert - _En primer lugar creo que estamos de acuerdo que lo más importante en estos momentos es el bienestar y seguridad del muchacho. Tras la muerte de Candice, quiero nombrarlo mi heredero, pero para esto necesito que usted me ceda la custodia legal de su hijo. _

_Lo entiendo, desde un principio yo sabia que Alexander no me pertenecería nunca y que su destino había sido fijado aún antes de nacer; pero existen acuerdos previos Sr. Andrew, creo que usted ya debe estar enterados del documento pre-nupcial que ambos firmamos._

_Si, y no pienso desconocerlo, no se preocupe, sólo que hay algo que no se estuvo llevando de acuerdo a lo pactado hasta ahora y ya tome las medidas correctivas al respecto._

_¿Cómo dice? ¿Qué es lo que se ha estado llevando mal?_

_Según lo acordado, al casarse con Candice y tener al heredero, usted recibiría una cuantiosa dote que sería administrada por su familia, una cantidad suficiente para que realizaran una vida bastante acomodada en América además de una pensión de por vida para sus gastos personales._

_Y eso fue lo que recibí Sr. Andrew. Yo no he tomado más de lo que me correspondía._

_Me temo que no esta en lo correcto. Usted dejo aquí a un administrador bastante hábil pero malicioso. El señor James Morgan ha mantenido ciertos negocios con el dinero de la familia que le han dejado grandes dividendos, ha hecho fortuna a costa de los Andrew; felizmente no los ha involucrado en delitos, pero si fué uno de los responsables de que perdiéramos un gran capital durante la crisis económica que sufrió el país. Mi representante George Johnson no pudo hacer mucho porque contaba con la férrea oposición de mi difunta tía que era presidenta del consejo, y dado que Morgan realizó una alianza con los Leagan en favor de sus propios intereses, prácticamente el manejo de la administración quedó en sus manos. Como le dije anteriormente, yo ya he tomado las medidas correctivas, y una de ellas ha sido alejar al Sr. Morgan de cualquier negocio que tenga que ver con mi familia. Lo siento mucho, sé que es su empleado de confianza, pero desde este momento sólo lo representará en lo que se refiere al manejo de su pensión._

O'Connor lo miraba anonadado. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Él no tenía idea de los manejos turbios de su abogado. Tan sólo se había preocupado de recibir lo que le correspondía y se sentía satisfecho porque el dinero era cuantioso y le llegaba de manera puntual. Por eso nunca se cuestionaba nada y hacia su vida lejos tal y como le había prometido a Candy.

_Sr. Andrew_, le dijo sorprendido – _Tenga la seguridad de que no estaba al tanto de lo que me esta contando. Yo nunca me ocupé de los negocios de la familia de mi esposa porque así se había acordado con su Tía antes del matrimonio. Ella quería que el manejo del patrimonio de los Andrew no se viera afectado por su desaparición, y por eso me alejé dejando sólo a mi representante. Él me enviaba puntualmente lo que me correspondía y también me comunicaba los deseos de mi esposa, ella rara vez me escribía y si lo hacía eran cartas breves y siempre refiriéndose a la salud y educación de Alexander._

_Usted pensará que soy un hombre sin sentimientos porque pase el mayor tiempo que duró mi matrimonio lejos de ellos, pero quiero que sepa algo que ni su familia estaba enterada._

_Yo sí me llegue a enamorar de Candy._

Albert se quedó de una sola pieza. Jamás se hubiera imaginado tal declaración. No entendía nada ¿qué había pasado entonces?, por qué hasta Candy pensaba que él era un hombre frío sin sentimientos y hasta déspota. Celoso de que cualquier otro hombre se acercara a ella al punto de tenerla encerrada en Lakewood.

_Sr. O'Connor_ – le dijo después de un momento de silencio – _Por favor, ¿puede explicarme su versión de los hechos? Por lo que veo ante mí han llegado distintos comentarios sobre lo que fué su vida al lado de Candy y le advierto que la mayoría de ellos no lo favorecen._

_Esta bién, le contaré todo desde el principio…_

Tuvo que remontarse hasta el momento en que sus padres le comunicaron la "estupenda noticia", le habían conseguido una excelente novia, una rica heredera cuyo padre había sido dado por desaparecido. Se había quedado totalmente impresionado, él nunca hubiese querido casarse sin amar a la que sería su esposa, pero sabía que estas cosas se daban comúnmente dentro de su círculo social. Pensó que tal vez debía darse un tiempo para conocerla bien y que podría hasta llegar a quererla algún dia; y con esa esperanza acudió a la reunión a la que había sido invitado en la mansión Andrew para que se conocieran.

Cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras quedo muy impresionado, era una mujer hermosa. No era muy alta, pero su cabello rubio que caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, su blanca y tersa piel, además de ese delicado rostro con unas graciosas pecas en su nariz y esos ojos verdes llenos de calidez lo habían impactado. Por lo menos su novia no era una muchacha desagradable a la vista, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando se acercó a él y lo saludó, nuevamente quedo impresionado por lo hermosa de su sonrisa. Realmente era un buen partido como se lo aseguraron sus padres, y se propuso tratar de conocerla mejor.

La velada aunque agradable había sido un poco tensa al principio, las reglas protocolares eran estrictas y se dió cuenta de que a ella no le gustaban mucho, pero eso a él no le importaba. Después de cenar, se sentaron en el gran salón a platicar ambas familias. El estaba acompañado de sus padres, mientras que de parte de los Andrew se encontraban la Matriarca Elroy Andrew, Raymond y Sara Leagan que eran familiares directos y sus hijos Eliza y Neal.

Eliza era una mujer muy bonita pero también bastante coqueta, en cambio Neal era un joven pedante y despectivo. Notó que ambos trataban con mucha frialdad y desprecio a Candy, lo cual le sorprendió porque se veía que ella era una joven agradable.

La siguiente reunión fué nuevamente en la mansión pero para formalizar los acuerdos matrimoniales, donde para su sorpresa se vió obligado a aceptar que su primogénito no portara su apellido ya que prácticamente él haría la función de un consorte al lado de la princesa heredera del "trono Andrew". Eso no le gustó para nada, desde el comienzo su matrimonio sería sólo una gran farsa.

Las pocas veces que se pudieron ver después de la firma de los documentos fueron siempre en la mansión y bajo la continua mirada de la matriarca que ni siquiera los dejaba salir al jardín solos para platicar. No le permitían conocerla a fondo. Siempre se preguntaba por qué, ya que ella parecía una buena chica a la que podría llegar a querer.

Lo peor fué cuando en una de esas reuniones se desató una desagradable discusión entre los hijos de los Leagan en contra de Candy, en ella la acusaban de muchas cosas graves y sobretodo de ser una mujer sin educación y además ladrona. Él estaba sorprendido, la señora Elroy había salido momentos antes de la habitación y no había presenciado la escena.

Pasaron los tres meses previos al matrimonio y una semana antes fue invitado nuevamente a la mansión. En esa ocasión lo recibió Eliza Leagan vestida provocativamente en un claro intento por seducirlo. Él no quiso seguirle el juego así que ella furiosa lo increpó y le dijo que era un tonto por despreciar a una auténtica dama y casarse con una mujer de tan baja procedencia como Candy. Su hermano que recién llegaba se sumó a la discusión y entre los dos le contaron con desprecio toda la historia de la mujer con la que se iba a casar y que, según ellos afirmaban, ya había pasado por las manos de cierto actor de Broadway del cual alguna vez había escuchado hablar.

Eliza airada había salido del despacho donde estaban reunidos y se encontró con Candy que llegaba en compañía del señor Johnson. Él sólo alcanzó a escuchar como le decía que era una cualquiera y que no sabía nada de los hombres, mientras que su hermano salía detrás de ella queriendo alcanzarla.

Candy, que no entendía que había sucedido entró y lo encontró pálido, impresionado por todas las cosas de que se había enterado. Salió de allí realmente preocupado pensando que iba a ser de su vida atado a una mujer así. En ese momento no quiso que le dijera nada y se dirigió a su casa.

El dia del matrimonio todo estaba muy bien arreglado, pero el ambiente parecía más el de un funeral. Hubo una gran fiesta para aparentar ante la sociedad y luego de eso la tan temida luna de miel.

¿Que podía hacer él si casi no conocía a la mujer con la que se había casado? Además, ¿Podría ella aparentar ser una dulce criatura y esconder una mujer de tan mala conducta como aseguraban los Leagan?

Viajaron a Florida esa misma noche y se alojaron en un lujoso hotel. Candy permanecía muy callada y algo tímida. Era de esperarse, hablaron de cosas triviales durante el viaje y así lograron disipar la tensión.

En el hotel tenían una hermosa suite muy amplia con dos habitaciones y allí fue donde acabó todo. Para su sorpresa y apelando a su condición de caballero, ella le pidió, que ocuparan cada uno una habitación diferente dando por sentado que ella había aceptado el matrimonio por el bien de su familia pero que no quería compartir ninguna intimidad con él hasta conocerse bien. Al principio no sabía que pensar, era verdad que ella era una mujer bella que cualquier hombre desearía, pero no existía sentimiento alguno entre ambos que los pudiera unir realmente.

Así pasaron dos años y al irla conociendo mejor nació en él un sentimiento favorable hacia ella. En todo el tiempo que convivieron se mostró como una dama educada y fina, pendiente siempre de acciones sociales en beneficio de los más necesitados. Vivían en la mansión Andrew de Chicago y siempre bajo la compañía de Madame Elroy que era una mujer muy pegada a las reglas sociales y que definitivamente no quería a su esposa. Él se dedicaba a los negocios junto con su padre desentendiéndose de todo lo que se refería a los Andrew. Vivía bajo un matrimonio ficticio en una hermosa pero fría mansión.

De todas maneras, tenía un puesto muy importante dentro de la sociedad y Candice Andrew era una mujer muy querida dentro de todos los círculos donde se desenvolvía. A medida que pasaba el tiempo se ponía aun más hermosa. Los problemas comenzaron cuando se les empezó a exigir la parte del heredero. ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Obligarla?

_Señor Andrew_ – interrumpió por un momento su relato – _Le aseguro que no soy un mal hombre como estará pensando. Pero póngase en mi lugar, ¿que más podía hacer? Conviví al lado de Candy durante dos años y me fui enamorando poco a poco, sólo que ella nunca se enamoró de mí. Sus verdaderos sentimientos estaban muy lejos, aparentemente en otra persona. Una vez me confesó que a los seis años se había enamorado de un ideal, y que a medida que fué creciendo buscó en otros al príncipe de sus sueños pero que no lo encontró, siempre estuvo rodeada de tragedias y pérdidas y que por eso creía que nunca se enamoraría de nuevo._

_Lo que me está contando es sorprendente, _le respondió Albert ante lo que le estaba revelando_ - pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a mantenerla encerrada en la mansión de Lakewood aislada de todos desde que nació su hijo, ella sentía miedo de que usted le hiciera daño a todo aquel que se le acercara._

_Yo jamás hice algo así_ - dijo O'Connor con desagrado – _Ella me mandó decir con Morgan que prefería quedarse allí mientras yo viajaba, que estaba preocupada por la salud de su tía abuela y que la iba a cuidar en los últimos años de su vejez. Yo respeté sus deseos, a pesar de que me hubiera gustado llevar una vida familiar normal y nunca la celé._

Albert se quedo pensando sin saber si creerle o no_…_

_Se ve que aquí han habido terceras personas que han manejado todo a su antojo - _le dijo con pesar -_ y la única perjudicada fue Candy, que fué enfermándose de tristeza, sobretodo desde le quitaron a su hijo que era su único motivo para vivir._

_Me temo señor Andrew que esa decisión la tomaron en su familia en beneficio de su heredero; yo me encontraba en Europa en esos momentos, lo cual me facilitó las cosas poder estar cerca de él y visitarlo de vez en cuando para saber como se encontraba._

_Entiendo que de nada sirve hacer reclamaciones ahora_ – le dijo apesadumbrado Albert – _ella ya no está aquí y no se puede hacer nada al respecto._

_Sr. Andrew, quiero que sepa y se lo juro por mi honor, que yo jamás la forcé a nada, ella se entrego a mí por voluntad propia y de común acuerdo para cumplir con las exigencias de su familia y sobretodo porque pensaba que era la forma de agradecerle el haberla adoptado. Siempre decía que uno no recibe el destino ya hecho, que hay que forjarlo por si mismo y que siempre existe la esperanza de un agradable reencuentro a la vuelta de la esquina._

_Acordamos que después de que ella quedara embarazada yo sería libre de irme y que no la buscaría más, que podía visitarlos cuando quisiera, sobretodo a mi hijo y que ella se encargaría de velar por que se convirtiera en un buen hombre._

_Así es como partí a Europa a fortalecer nuestros negocios y recuperar las propiedades que habíamos perdido durante la guerra y sólo vine de visita unas cuantas veces. Siempre los encontré bien, y respeté nuestro acuerdo, nunca me recriminó nada. Si de algo se me puede acusar es de no haber regresado los últimos cinco años, pero, compréndame, yo también tenia derecho a buscar a alguien que me quisiera, y fuí discreto durante todo este tiempo. Ahora que ella no está esperaré el tiempo necesario y luego me casaré con la mujer que logró consolarme en mi soledad._

_¿Entonces va a formar una nueva familia?_ – le preguntó Albert algo desconcertado

_Si, quizás en un año o dos. No se preocupe, no faltaré a mi palabra, dejaré a Alexander con ustedes, después de todo, por parte de mi madre también somos familia._

_Sr. O'Connor, ¿entonces estamos de acuerdo? Tengo listos los documentos para que los firme ahora mismo y me otorgue la custodia legal de Alexander. Le prometo que me dedicaré por entero a hacer de él un hombre de bien y con la libertad suficiente para que se adapte a los nuevos tiempos. Creo que a Usted y a mí nos tocó vivir en una época llena de prejuicios y obligaciones absurdas. Esto va a cambiar con las futuras generaciones, se lo aseguro. Además, usted puede venir a visitarlo las veces que desee porque nunca dejara de ser su padre. En pocos años el cumplirá la mayoría de edad y decidirá como continuar su vida. No pretendo que sea un heredero condenado a una vida de negocios y pretensiones como me ocurrió a mí. Quiero que sea un hombre pleno, feliz y orgulloso de sus acciones. Se lo debemos a su madre que se sacrificó tanto para que él naciera._

_Si Señor Andrew, estoy de acuerdo con Usted. Firmaré esos papeles ahora, pero le pido que me deje pasar unos días con Alexander antes de partir. Estamos alojados en el hotel Ritz, también creo que sería bueno que compartiéramos unos momentos los tres para que se vayan conociendo. Alexander no ha dicho nada pero sufre mucho porque no se pudo despedir de su mamá._

_Pobre muchacho, estaba pensando llevarlo conmigo a Lakewood para que vea la tumba de su madre en el momento apropiado_

_¿Usted cree Sr. Andrew que yo pueda acompañarlos? Quisiera despedirme de ella antes de partir a Europa._

_Por supuesto. Será un placer que nos acompañe, después de esta conversación me doy cuenta que aquí ha habido muchas victimas, lamento no haber llegado antes para detener toda esta locura. Muchas cosas hubieran sido distintas, se lo aseguro_

_No se preocupe señor Andrew. La vida es así y hay que enfrentarla con determinación._

Albert quedo muy impresionado; _Las cosas no son siempre como parecen y no debemos prejuzgar a las personas_ – pensó

Luego dirigiéndose nuevamente a O'Connor de pidió amablemente_ - Pasemos al despacho de mi secretario allí nos está esperando con los abogados para hacer las firmas correspondientes, después buscaremos a Alexander e iremos a almorzar._

_De acuerdo Señor Andrew. Este será el comienzo de una nueva vida para todos._

Después de almorzar juntos y de la agradable plática que tuvieron durante las dos horas que compartieron en el restaurante, O'Connor y Alexander se fueron a su hotel, quedando verse al dia siguiente en el departamento de Albert. Allí planificarían el viaje a Lakewood y la visita del mausoleo de los Andrew.

Albert se recostó en su cama con varios sentimientos encontrados. No podía dejar de pensar en Candy y su hijo. El niño se parecía mucho a su madre, aunque tenía el porte elegante de su padre, pero sobretodo le llamaba la atención el color de sus ojos, eran iguales a los suyos. Cualquiera diría que podía ser su hijo.

Se fué sintiendo más tranquilo y empezó a sentir nuevamente el perfume a rosas, ya estaba acostumbrándose a eso, sabía que era la presencia de ella y que al llenarlo de su fragancia le hacía saber que estaba contenta con sus desiciones.

_Candy_ – pensaba – _ahora sólo me estoy contentando con verte en mis sueños, cada vez que me llega tu perfume me siento mejor, siempre me sentía tranquilo estando junto a ti. _

Empezó a recordar lo que le contara el esposo de Candy – _Así que tú también te enamoraste de ella, no me extraña. No he conocido a ninguna chica más encantadora en mi vida; pero, ¿Qué fue eso de que formó su ideal de hombre con un sueño de la infancia? ¿Acaso se refería al momento en que nos conocimos en la Colina de Pony? Sí, ella me lo dijo antes de revelarle mi identidad. Princesa, yo también te quería mucho y creo que de haber pasado más tiempo juntos me hubiera enamorado perdidamente de ti…_

_...  
_

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, este ha sido un capítulo para aclarar algunos puntos de la historia. El esposo de Candy ni es tan bueno ni tan malo, recordando que en aquella época los matrimonios arreglados eran muy comunes, él sólo se adaptó a las circunstancias, aunque no se libró de caer en los encantos de Candy. **_  
_

**Les prometo que el miércoles subiré los dos últimos capítulos. Gracias nuevamente por acompañarme y alentarme.  
**

**Thank you very much for your reviews, I've made this chapter to clarify some points of view in the story. As you see Candy's husband is neither as good nor bad. We have to remember that arranged marriages were very common in those days. He just tried to adapt his situation to the circumstances although he could't escape from Candy's charms.  
**

**I promise to post the two last chapters on wednesday. Thanks again for your constant support.  
**


	7. El nuevo heredero

**Esta es una historia alterna de misterio escrita sólo para entretenimiento. Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Kyoko Misuki; sólo el orden de los acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**Capítulo 7 **

Acababan de llegar a Lakewood, las primeras nevadas habían caído y el portal de las rosas los recibía lleno de hojas marchitas. Para Alexander era muy triste regresar a su casa después de dos años de ausencia en estas circunstancias, el hubiera deseado que su madre lo esperara y lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Había llorado tanto su muerte solo en el colegio que las lagrimas parecían habérsele acabado. Era un chico sensible por naturaleza y se sentía muy triste. Albert notó el cambio de expresión en su rostro a medida que iban entrando, en ese momento recordó la cara afligida de Candy cuando la encontró llorando en el mismo portal años atrás después de la muerte de Anthony.

_Alexander,_ le dijo - _Se que estás triste y que nada de lo que te diga te sirve de consuelo, pero esta es tu casa, aquí naciste y pasaste los años de tu infancia, al igual que yo. Es posible que te traiga recuerdos tristes y dolorosos de la gente que ya no está, pero también recordarás aquellos dulces y agradables momentos de los tiempos de felicidad_.

_Sr. William_, le contesto el pequeño clavando su mirada triste en la de él – _yo no quería irme tan lejos. Nadie me avisó que mamá estaba enferma. Sólo recibía cartas con mi mensualidad y noticias breves de que todo estaba en orden._

_¿Quién te las enviaba? ¿El Sr. Johnson?_ Le preguntó intrigado – _No, el otro, el abogado de papá._

O'Connor no hizo comentario alguno, las pocas veces que había visitado en el colegio a su hijo no le había comentado nada, para él todo estaba normal y la noticia de la muerte Candy lo tomó también por sorpresa.

Llegaron a la entrada y bajaron el equipaje. Se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión y Alexander se detuvo frente a la puerta. Albert apoyó su mano en uno de sus hombros y le dijo:

_Vamos Alexander, yo estaré contigo._

Entraron y sintieron un aroma exquisito a rosas que inundaba toda la casa. El mayordomo que estuvo pendiente desde su llegada dió las órdenes para que llevaran las maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Subieron y caminaron por el frío corredor hasta pasar delante de la puerta de la habitación que había sido de Candy. Alexander se detuvo por unos instantes como queriendo entrar pero no se animó.

_No te preocupes hijo_, empezó diciendo su padre – _vamos primero a asearnos y descansar un poco. Luego bajaremos y comeremos algo._

_Si papá, tienes razón -_ le respondió con un hilo de voz.

Albert sentía que su corazón se estrujaba, pero comprendía los sentimientos del muchacho. Se vió a si mismo afrontando la perdida de tantos seres queridos, la de su madre no la recordaba porque ella murió después de su nacimiento, pero la de su padre, su sobrino y su hermana estaban presentes aún en su memoria y en su corazón. Y ahora compartía el mismo dolor de ese adolescente que acababa de perder a su madre. Para Albert, Candy había sido su única y más preciada amiga. Quizás la única mujer con la que hubiera podido compartir su vida.

Pero ahora debía continuar por el bien de ese muchacho que lo necesitaba tanto. El tiempo haría que superaran la pérdida y que continuaran sus vidas con el recuerdo de los mejores momentos que compartieron.

Después de un par de horas de descanso se reunieron en el comedor para cenar y luego en la biblioteca donde tuvieron una amena plática. Alexander les contó que le gustaba mucho la literatura inglesa porque su mamá le había leído desde pequeño las obras clásicas y se las interpretaba de forma graciosa haciendo ademanes y muecas que lo hacían reír. También les comentó que tocaba muy bien el piano y que le gustaría continuar practicando. Su padre lo miraba satisfecho de ver que su educación había sido bien llevada y que se comportaba de forma adecuada.

Quedaron que a la mañana siguiente irían juntos al mausoleo y que después de descansar en la noche partirían de regreso a Chicago. O'Connor ya había planificado su regreso a Nueva York donde estaría un par de meses viendo algunos asuntos familiares y luego Albert y Alexander viajarían para estar unos días con él antes de que tomase el barco de regreso a Inglaterra.

Albert en su habitación pensaba en lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. La responsabilidad de cuidar de Alexander le preocupaba. En realidad el no había tenido ninguna experiencia sobre como educar a un niño, así que se quedo dormido tratando de calmar su mente y permitiendo que las cosas sucedieran naturalmente.

Nuevamente su sueño se vio interrumpido por las risas de varios chicos que conversaban alegremente en una especie de tertulia. Estaba de pié en un prado verde y lleno de flores, lo cual llamó su atención puesto que afuera recordaba que la nieve había empezado a caer con más intensidad esa noche. Se acercó despacio para averiguar quiénes eran los que conversaban y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de sus sobrinos Stear y Anthony que bromeaban con otro muchacho de cabello castaño. Si sus ojos no lo engañaban podría jurar que se trataba de Terry, pero ¿cómo era esto posible? A medida que se acercaba sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, _Son ellos_, pensaba- _Cuánto me gustaría hablarles... _Pero por más que se esforzaba las palabras no salían de su boca. En ese momento vio como Stear se daba vuelta y le decía:

_Albert, ven te estábamos esperando_.

_¿Me estaban esperando?_ – pensó sorprendido

Terry se levantó y caminó hacia él. _Amigo, _le dijo -_ Me da mucho gusto verte, ha pasado tiempo ¿no es así?_

_¿Terry? ¿En verdad eres tú?_

_Por supuesto, no te asombres, hace tiempo que me reencontré con el loco inventor de tu sobrino y me presentó por fin a tu sobrino Anthony del cual había escuchado bastante._ Le dijo mirando al chico que se levantaba del lugar donde estaba sentado.

Albert no sabía que decir, en ese momento se acercaron sus otros dos sobrinos que lo miraban con ojos resplandecientes.

_Tío, _le dijo Stear - _no debes preocuparte. Nosotros siempre estaremos cerca de ti para ayudarte. Lo que estás por hacer es muy importante para nuestra familia. Cuida bien del pequeño, verás como en el futuro te dará grandes satisfacciones_.

_Stear, pero ¿como sabes de mis preocupaciones?_

_Es fácil, nosotros estamos pendientes de todos para ayudarlos en el momento adecuado._

Albert no podía comprender lo que su sobrino le estaba asegurando, pero en su interior sabía que de alguna forma el se sentía mejor al escuchar sus palabras.

_Albert,_ le dijo Terry – _Tú fuiste un gran amigo para mí, me ayudaste en un momento en que estaba perdido. Gracias a ti pude salvarme aquella vez que casi me mataran esos maleantes y luego me brindaste tu amistad sincera. Estoy seguro que de haber continuado en contacto me hubieras ayudado también en mi dolorosa depresión._

_En ese entonces ¿Acaso no éramos sólo un poco mayores que Alexander?_ - Continuó Stear - _Vamos tío, tu siempre supiste consolarnos en medio de nuestra soledad. Gracias a ti pudimos disfrutar de hacer las cosas que nos hacían felices a pesar de estar solos. En cierta forma también éramos huérfanos de cariño. Siempre lo hiciste bien, y ahora ten confianza porque sabemos lo harás mejor._

_Tío Albert_, le dijo Anthony – _Nosotros estamos muy felices de que hayas venido a vernos, sobretodo ella – _le dijo señalando a su derecha_._

Albert volteo a ver a quien se refería y el aroma a rosas le hizo comprender enseguida de quien se trataba.

_Candy…_

_Hola Albert_, le dijo – _Gracias por estar aquí, y traerme a mi bebé, no te sientas triste, ¿ves? Nosotros estamos bién, somos amigos y compartimos la alegría de estar juntos nuevamente_ _desde aquí velaremos por ti y por Alexander. Busca en mi habitación Albert, allí encontraras la llave de mi corazón…_

_Ahora debes regresar, cada vez que nos necesites vendremos a ti…_

Albert se sintió mareado, como si cayera dentro de un pozo, _No, espera_ – alcanzó a decir… pero ya no veía el jardín ni sentía nada.

Despertó nuevamente bañado en sudor, el olor a rosas llenaba su habitación. _Candy… otra vez te sentí tan cerca. Pero ¿a que te refieres con que busque la llave de tu corazón?_

La curiosidad pudo más en él, se levantó y entró en la habitación de Candy. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, él había dado orden de que siempre mantuvieran el dormitorio aseado y con flores frescas de temporada. Inspeccionó alrededor buscando algo cuando sintió que una voz le decía que abriera el cajón de la mesa de noche. Allí encontró un diario forrado bellamente en cuero. Quiso abrirlo y no encontró la llave; rebuscó un poco más y encontró una cajita. Al abrirla pudo ver en su interior una pequeña llave junto a unos viejos recortes de periódico donde aparecía la imagen de Terry, una foto de su sobrino Anthony, la cruz que ella siempre llevaba al cuello y su medallón; aquel que perdiera el dia que la conoció en la colina. _¿Con que ésta era tu cajita de recuerdos?, ¿verdad Candy?_

Tomó la llave y abrió el diario, comenzó a leerlo y con cada página que pasaba se asombraba más. En él Candy había volcado todos sus sentimientos desde que Albert se marchó de su lado, las cosas que le sucedieron y los sueños que tenía para con su hijo. Pero sobretodo ella hablaba de la esperanza que guardaba en el fondo de su corazón de que su amigo Albert estuviera bien donde quiera que se encontrara y que algún dia regresase nuevamente a su lado.

_Tenías razón_, pensó emocionado – _Gracias princesa ahora sé todo lo que albergabas en tu corazón y te juro que trataré de cumplir los sueños que tenías para Alexander y sobretodo lograré que él sea muy feliz._

A la mañana siguiente Albert se levantó mas tranquilo, el sueño que tuvo en la noche había sido tan real y luego lo del diario, lástima que no lo podía comentar con nadie porque estaba seguro de que no le creerían. Así que guardo para sí mismo lo experimentado y sólo trató de confiar en su intuición. Ese día sería muy difícil para Alexander y tenía que estar ecuánime para ayudar a muchacho.

Bajaron a desayunar y luego se dirigieron en el auto al cementerio familiar. Éste se ubicaba en el extremo de la propiedad a una hora de camino desde la casa. Normalmente el lugar debería estar rodeado de flores silvestres pero como era invierno ahora estaba cubierto de nieve. No obstante el camino estaba limpio porque había un jardinero que se dedicaba especialmente a mantener el lugar en perfecto estado durante todo el año. Ante ellos se podía ver la hermosa entrada de mármol. En el interior se ubicaba una pequeña capilla y detrás de ésta el área donde se erguía el mausoleo de la familia. Bajaron del auto llevando cada uno un ramo de flores.

Albert caminó delante de ellos para abrir la puerta principal del camposanto. Mientras tanto O'connor viendo lo impresionado que estaba Alexander posó su mano sobre su hombro y lo animó a entrar.

El lugar era pacifico, se encaminaron hacia el gran mausoleo y Albert abrió la puerta. El interior era espacioso y se encontraba limpio, el aroma a rosas los envolvió y Albert supo que no estaban solos, allí se encontraban sus seres más queridos y sintió que eran bien recibidos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Alexander mientras miraba fijamente la tumba de su madre. Albert se acerco a él y le dijo.

_Sé lo que debes sentir en estos momentos, pero quiero que sepas que ella te amo muchísimo y durante el tiempo que permanecí a su lado me contó con mucho cariño como fueron los años que te tuvo a su lado y lo orgullosa que se sentía de ti. Estoy seguro que desde donde quiera que esté te seguirá amando y su recuerdo estará siempre en tu corazón. No llores, Alexander, trata de mantener siempre una sonrisa cuando pienses en ella._

El niño lo miró con sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y trato de sonreír. En el fondo de su corazón sentía que podía confiar en aquel hombre que apenas conocía y que sería de ahora en adelante su tutor.

O'Connor se mantenía en profundo silencio pensando en lo tonto que había sido al marcharse sin pelear por ganarse el amor de la extraordinaria mujer que tuvo por esposa. Pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer, y cada quien seguiría su camino. Esperaba que algún dia, si existía la posibilidad de encontrase en el mas allá, ella lo perdonara por haberse ido tan lejos dejándola a merced de los que nunca la habían querido.

Después de orar y acomodar las flores Alexander y su padre se retiraron a la capilla. Albert mientras tanto se acercó a las tumbas de sus demás familiares. Sólo quedaba él para continuar con el legado de los Andrew ¿Había valido la pena tanto sacrificio desde su niñez? ¿Qué importancia tenia lo material ahora que no podía compartirlo con ellos? No, el futuro de los Andrew seria diferente, y comenzaría desde este mismo dia, ya era hora de amoldarse a los cambios generacionales y con ello mantener la libertad individual de los miembros de la familia.

Se retiró en silencio y cerró nuevamente la puerta principal. En la capilla O'Connor conversaba con su hijo calmadamente y la escena familiar le hizo recapacitar en que después de todo el padre de Alexander no era una mala persona como había creído al principio y que merecía buscar su felicidad.

Regresaron a la mansión en silencio y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar y cambiarse de ropa. Luego se reunirían nuevamente para almorzar.

En el comedor disfrutaron de un buen rato y conversaron acerca de cosas triviales. Después de acabado el almuerzo, O'Connor se retiró a su habitación y Alexander le pidió a Albert si podían ir al salón de los cuadros. Esta petición le pareció un poco extraña pero luego comprendió que quizás el muchacho quería conversar en privado con él. Aprovechó para pedir que les llevaran un servicio de té.

Entraron a la luminosa habitación y gratos recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Albert. Allí estaban los cuadros de las personas más significativas de la familia. Alexander se mantenía en silencio mientras que terminaban de disponer la mesa con las tazas y unas galletas para acompañar la infusión.

Después que se retiró la mucama, Alexander se dirigió a Albert y le pregunto:

_Sr. William, he estado pensando mucho desde que regresé de Inglaterra y recuerdo que mi mamá siempre me decía que Usted era un hombre viejito que ya no podía hacer tantos viajes y que por eso no venia a visitarnos; pero ahora veo que no es así. ¿Por qué ella creía eso?_

_Siéntate Alexander, voy a contarte la historia de cómo tu mamá llegó a pensar que yo era un viejito ermitaño._

Albert con suma dulzura y con palabras simples le contó como fué su encuentro con Candy en la cascada y los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a adoptarla. También le explicó por qué nadie sabía que era un hombre joven y que por eso su mamá lo conoció con otro nombre y otra apariencia.

Entonces el niño le dijo mirándolo sorprendido – ¿_Usted fué el hombre que la recató de la cascada?_

_Así es, en ese entonces no quería que nadie me reconociera por eso cambié el color de mi cabello y empecé a usar lentes oscuros._

_¿Usted es Albert el amigo de mamá? Ella me contó como lo conoció y que por eso mantenía la casa del bosque limpia y ordenada, ella tenía la esperanza de que volviera allí algún dia. Decía que cuando ella estaba triste Usted siempre aparecía de la nada para consolarla, pero eso nunca sucedió._

_Lo siento Alexander, yo no he sido el mismo durante estos años, no se si te contó que sufrí un accidente y perdí la memoria._

El chico respondió afirmativamente moviendo su cabeza.

_Apenas recupere la memoria,_ continuó – _me puse en contacto con George y me enteré de todo lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia y por supuesto inmediatamente vine a buscarla._

_Es por eso que no había regresado, _le dijo el pequeño_ - me imagino que habrá estado muy contenta de verlo._

_Si, pasamos unos meses muy hermosos recordando viejos tiempos._

_Señor Andrew…_

_Alexander, me gustaría que me llames Albert como lo hacia tu mamá, vamos a vivir juntos y me gustaría que fuésemos amigos. Yo sé que tu tienes a tu papá y que no voy a ocupar su lugar, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí como si fuera tu verdadero padre._

_Yo quiero a mi papá_, - le respondió el muchacho – _aunque casi nunca lo veo, y sí me gustaría que seamos amigos señor Albert._

_¡Bien!_ Le contestó con verdadero alivio – _entonces ahora que somos amigos dime ¿qué te gustaría hacer cuando regresemos a Chicago?_

_Bueno, creo que mi papá se va al dia siguiente a Nueva York, así que después de eso me gustaría continuar estudiando, a mi no me gustaban las reglas del colegio pero si me gustaba estudiar y estar con mis compañeros._

_¿Me pondrá interno en algún colegio señor Albert?_ Le preguntó con temor

_No, por supuesto que no, buscaremos una buena escuela para que termines tus estudios y también podrás tener clases particulares de piano para que no pierdas la práctica._

_Si, me gusta la idea,_ le contestó emocionado, y esbozando luego esa sonrisa que tanto se parecía a la de su mamá.

Albert lo miro complacido y también sonrió.

_Hay algo que me gustaría pedirle antes de volver a Chicago señor Albert._

_Por supuesto dime ¿que quieres pedirme?_

_¿Podríamos regresar de vez en cuando aquí y pasar unos días en la cabaña cuando el clima este mejor?_

_Nada me gustaría más que eso Alex, no te importa si te llamo así, ¿verdad?_

_No, al contrario, así me llaman siempre mis amigos._

_Pues entonces Alex, hagamos un trato. Nos dedicaremos ambos a nuestras obligaciones y de vez en cuando tomaremos pequeñas vacaciones para disfrutar de la naturaleza. ¿Te gustan los animales?_

_Si, me gustan mucho. ¿Usted cree que podré tener un perro algún dia?_

_Mmmm… si, ¿por que no?, pero primero vamos a buscar una casa con un buen jardín porque en el edificio donde vivo no se permiten mascotas._

_¡Bien! ¡Hurra! _Exclamo emocionado – _creo que me va a gustar mucho vivir con Usted señor Albert._

_Las cosas están empezando bien, _ se dijo para sí mismo – _apenas nos conocemos y ya estoy empezando a querer a este muchacho._

Albert se sentía muy contento y esperaba que de ahora en adelante la vida dejara de ser una tragedia para ellos y que la felicidad por fin les abriera sus puertas.

Después de conversar amenamente mientras tomaban el té, ambos se retiraron a descansar a sus habitaciones.

Por la noche durante la cena hablaron acerca del viaje que haría el padre de Alex a Nueva York y planificaron los días que pasarían juntos en la gran ciudad antes de que tomara el barco de regreso. Alex estaba emocionado porque por fin podría conocerla, ya que al llegar de Inglaterra no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Por la noche se retiraron temprano a dormir porque al dia siguiente viajarían después de desayunar.

Ya en Chicago un dia después, Albert pasó por el Hotel Ritz para acompañar a O'Connor a la estación de trenes para que abordara el tren que lo llevaría a su próximo destino. Luego se llevó a Alexander a su departamento donde empezarían su vida juntos.

Un par de meses más tarde, disfrutaron de su viaje a Nueva York y pasearon por varios lugares. También estuvieron en Broadway donde Albert no pudo dejar de pensar en cuánto le hubiera gustado ver alguna vez a Terry en su faceta de actor.

Llegado el momento de la despedida en el muelle. O'Connor se acercó a su hijo y le prometió que le escribiría a menudo y que buscaría la forma de viajar lo más seguido posible para visitarlo. Le recomendó que se siguiera comportando bien y que se sintiera muy orgulloso de ser quien era.

Luego se dirigió a Albert y le dijo - _Me voy más tranquilo después de haberlo conocido Sr. Andrew. Sé que Alexander queda en buenas manos. Cuento con que pronto tengan la oportunidad de hacer un viaje a Inglaterra y vayan a visitarme. Nos mantendremos en contacto permanente._

_Por supuesto Sr. O'Connor_, le respondió – _Es muy probable que organicemos un viaje antes de lo que se imagina; yo también tendré que encargarme se ver algunos asuntos en Europa y aprovecharé para llevar a Alex conmigo, será una buena ocasión para reencontrarnos. _

Después de que el barco se perdió de vista ambos regresaron a su hotel para arreglar sus cosas y regresar a Chicago.

Es así como Albert y Alexander iniciaron una nueva vida.

Los años siguientes fueron muy agradables para ambos. Se adaptaron enseguida a la vida en común y con la ayuda de George Albert pudo organizarse para pasar más tiempo con el muchacho y cuando tenía que estar en el banco éste se quedaba en compañía de una institutriz que Annie había recomendado. Era una señora bonachona que tenia mucha experiencia y pronto se ganó la confianza del pequeño. También había días en que visitaban al matrimonio Cornwell para que los chicos se conocieran y se hicieran amigos, puesto que de alguna manera eran primos y crecerían juntos.

Alexander y Stear hicieron amistad enseguida, mientras la pequeña Anne que era más pequeña y tímida por naturaleza los miraba jugar desde lejos.

Albert cumplió su promesa de llevar a Alex a Lakewood nuevamente en la primavera. Disfrutaron de varios días en la mansión y también estuvieron en la cabaña donde aprovecharon para salir de pesca y pasear por el bosque. Alexander era un niño vivaz y muy inteligente. Pronto demostró su profundo amor por la naturaleza lo cual complacía mucho a su tutor que cada dia se encariñaba más con el muchacho. Se sentía pleno y feliz. No necesitaba más. Con Alex pudo desarrollar sus sentimientos paternales y procuró siempre ser su amigo, sentía que era la compañía perfecta para él. Su trato amable hacia las personas de toda condición le hacían acordar mucho a Candy, sin duda había heredado no sólo su sonrisa sino también su buen corazón.

Tuvieron oportunidad de viajar cada dos años a Europa durante las vacaciones escolares donde Albert aprovechaba para ver de cerca algunos negocios y Alexander de pasar unos días con su padre que se había vuelto a casar y se veía feliz al lado de su esposa.

Pero los viajes periódicos se vieron interrumpidos con el comienzo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nuevamente el mundo entraba en conflicto y en esta ocasión Estados Unidos se vió involucrado directamente con el ataque a Pearl Harbor. Fueron años en los que Albert tuvo cuidado de manejar bien sus negocios y se volcó al mercado sudamericano que era fuente de materia prima. Realizó algunos viajes con Alexander que para entonces ya era un joven que había llegado a la edad de ser presentado como su sucesor.

Era el año de 1942 y para la presentación en sociedad del joven Andrew se había organizado una gran recepción en el mejor hotel de la ciudad. Todos estaban a la expectativa de conocer al heredero del reservado William Albert Andrew. Famoso por haber recuperado la fortuna y prestigio de la familia, pero que llevaba una vida alejada de la publicidad y que además nunca había querido contraer matrimonio.

Los invitados pertenecientes al clan llenaron el salón principal de la fiesta esperando el momento de la presentación; Albert que ahora era un hombre maduro mantenía su porte elegante y buen estado físico, con voz solemne se dirigió a la audiencia:

_Es para mi un honor presentarles a William Alexander Andrew, hijo de nuestra recordada Candice Andrew y siguiente en la línea de sucesión familiar para la dirección de nuestro clan. Me siento muy orgulloso de contar con su apoyo en todo lo concerniente al manejo de los negocios familiares. Estoy seguro que será un administrador exitoso y confiable que engrandecerá nuestro legado patrimonial._

Alexander se veía radiante. Era un joven muy apuesto, casi tan alto como Albert. Su cabello rubio y corto caía en suaves ondas sobre su rostro y sus ojos eran del mismo color. Todas las chicas se quedaron impresionadas de conocer al joven heredero y se preguntaban si ya tendría novia. Eran épocas muy diferentes. Los cambios globales habían permitido dejar atrás muchas de las costumbres victorianas de principios de siglo y se especulaba que con el paso del tiempo cambiarían aún más.

_Muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, _habló con voz profunda_ – Es para mí un honor presentarme ante ustedes y asumir desde hoy mi lugar dentro de la dirección de la familia. Estoy muy contento de haber crecido al lado de un hombre realmente extraordinario al que le debo todo lo que soy. Les prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para continuar con su trabajo y manejaré el patrimonio familiar con honradez y dedicación_.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y se sintieron satisfechos con la presentación del nuevo heredero. Pero entre ellos alguien en particular lo miraba con total devoción.

Una hermosa rubia de ojos azules que junto a su familia se sentía emocionada de verlo desenvolverse con total seguridad ante todos los representantes del clan familiar.

Habían crecido juntos, casi como hermanos, pero en el fondo de su corazón abrigaba un tierno sentimiento hacia ese muchacho de sonrisa dulce y pecas en la nariz que la cautivó desde el dia que lo conoció.


	8. Un nuevo despertar

**Esta es una historia alterna de misterio escrita sólo para entretenimiento. Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Kyoko Misuki; sólo el orden de los acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**Capítulo 8 **

Alexander resultó ser un buen administrador. Había realizado estudios sobre economía y Administración de empresas. A pesar de que no era hijo biológico de Albert llevaba en las venas la habilidad para hacer grandes negocios. Su vida era casi completa, pero sentía que algo le faltaba y era una compañera.

Como era un joven apuesto nunca le había faltado con quien salir, pero él ansiaba formar una familia con una mujer que sea hogareña y no tan apegada a la vida frívola que generalmente se acostumbraba entre los ricos.

Hacía tiempo que Anne Cornwell había llamado su atención, era una chica dulce y tímida. Se conocían desde que él se instaló en Chicago para vivir con Albert y su asistente George Johnson. Como ella era muy tímida no conversaban mucho. Alistar y él eran como hermanos, estudiaron juntos en escuela secundaria y luego en la misma universidad; sólo que eligieron carreras diferentes, Alexander se había apasionado mucho por los negocios internacionales, mientras que Alistear estaba más inclinado hacia la rama médica.

Un dia en que se encontraban de paseo por Lakewood, un año después de su presentación, ambos jóvenes decidieron acampar cerca de la cascada y disfrutar del ambiente natural que tanto les gustaba.

_Stear,_ le dijo – ¿_Cómo te va con la hija de los Mac Gregor?, es una chica muy estudiosa y si te descuidas se va a graduar antes que tu._

_Ni lo sueñes Alex, realmente estoy muy enamorado de ella y el próximo año, si todo va bién le pediré que sea mi novia. _

_¡Excelente!_ Le contestó - _¿pero te casaras tan pronto?_

_No, aún nos faltan dos años para graduarnos y después de eso estamos pensando en seguir una especialización en Europa; no quisiera dejar de verla y como sus padres son bastante estrictos, le pediré que se case conmigo y así podremos viajar juntos y estudiar en la misma Universidad._

_Qué bien planificado tienes todo Stear, en cambio yo pienso permanecer al lado de Albert el mayor tiempo posible, me siento bien trabajando en la dirección de las empresas y quiero aprender mucho más de él y de George. La experiencia de ambos es invalorable. _

_Eso esta muy bien Alex, ¿y qué me dices del amor, hay acaso alguna chica que te haya llamado la atención? _le dijo anticipando la respuesta

_Bueno,_ le contesto algo avergonzado - _sabes que amigas con quien salir no me faltan, pero en realidad hay alguien que siempre me ha gustado y que por respeto a su familia me gustaría hablarles primero antes de intentar acercarme a ella seriamente._

_Hmmmm, Alex, _le dijo Stear riéndose - ¿S_abes que eres un chico muy transparente? Te conozco y te quiero como un hermano; crecimos juntos, no necesitas decirme mucho, ¿sabes? Creo adivinar de quién se trata. Estás hablando de Anne, ¿verdad?_

_Emmm, si Stear, _le dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban_ - quise aprovechar esta ocasión para poder conversar francamente contigo. Tu hermana es muy dulce y siempre me gustó su manera de ser. Si no tienes inconveniente, ¿Crees que podría invitarla a salir uno de estos días?_

_¡Vamos hombre!, por supuesto que sí. Nada me gustaría más que te conviertas en mi cuñado. Pero ojo que puedo llegar a ser un hermano estricto, así que te estaré vigilando._

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de Stear, y siguieron conversando de sus sueños futuros y recordando su infancia, habían sido muy felices y sabían que ese legado que recibieron de sus padres era más importante que el monetario.

Dos años más tarde y después de que Anne, felíz de saberse correspondida lo hubiese aceptado, Alexander y ella se casaron para beneplácito de ambas familias.

_Albert, _le dijo Archie – _Creo que Candy estaría realmente feliz de ver a su querido hijo casarse con nuestra hija. Ella y Annie se querían como hermanas._

_Lo sé sobrino, nuestras familias seguirán creciendo y te aseguro que aprendieron de nosotros sólo lo mejor. Serán felices, estoy seguro de ello. Pronto podremos disfrutar nuevamente de niños a nuestro alrededor y una nueva generación Andrew se dará paso._

_Vaya Albert, si hasta te pareces a la tía abuela hablando de la dinastía Andrew._

_No, Archie, no te lo digo en ese sentido. Hablo de lo importante que es la familia y que lo principal es verla crecer unida porque la mayor riqueza se obtiene de la felicidad de sus miembros y no de los bienes acumulados._

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo querido tío, _le dijo Archie esbozando una sonrisa. Él había llevado una vida dichosa al lado de Annie y durante los años en que se vió alejado de su familia injustamente ella fué su principal apoyo. Se habían mantenido siempre juntos y con amor y respeto lograron edificar una familia unida y realmente feliz.

Albert pensaba en Candy. Los sueños que al principio tenía con ella se habían espaciado con el tiempo. Podría decirse que hasta los extrañaba. _Estarás contenta princesa, _pensaba_ – Mira a tu hijo, ahora se va feliz y sonriente con la mujer que ama. Estoy seguro que desde donde estés seguirás velando por ellos._

Los años pasaron y ahora Albert disfrutaba de un retiro tranquilo, su salud se había visto debilitada por un mal cardiaco que tomó por sorpresa a todos. Vivía en Lakewood donde se sentía mejor rodeado de sus recuerdos y de la naturaleza que amaba tanto. Sentía que su deber estaba cumplido y se alegraba cada vez que sus sobrinos nietos iban a visitarlo. Alexander y Anne habían tenido un solo hijo que se llamaba William como él y Charles por el lado del progenitor de su padre. En cambio, Alistear, médico especializado en Pediatría, se había casado con su compañera de universidad con la cual tuvieron tres hijos. Después de haber pasado varios años en Francia, regresaron a América para formar una cadena de clínicas privadas dentro de las cuales algunas funcionaban sin costo para la gente necesitada y eran solventadas por La Asociación Benéfica Andrew de la cual él había sido fundador.

Corría el año de 1952 y un dia en el que se sentía más cansado que nunca decidió salir a caminar por el jardín de la mansión y llegó hasta el Portal de las Rosas. Los jardineros estaban arreglando los rosales que ese mes de Mayo habían florecido en gran cantidad. A su paso lo saludaban y él les correspondía con amabilidad. En la mansión sólo estaba el personal que lo atendía. Un enfermero que se ocupaba de su salud y George que ahora lucia más anciano.

Nuevamente un perfume muy familiar lo envolvió llenando todos sus sentidos. Los recuerdos de su vida llegaron a él y se sintió como transportado en una nube.

_Albert,_ escuchó que le decían – _Por fin has llegado. Ven dame la mano, es hora de que estemos juntos._

_¿Candy?, ¿eres tu princesa? ¿En verdad no estoy soñando?_

_No Albert, no es un sueño, es ahora cuando acabas de despertar. Te esperé por mucho tiempo, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo ver que lograste tus objetivos. Estuve cerca de tí todo el tiempo aunque no te dieras cuenta. Con cada sonrisa que lograbas en mi hijo yo también te sonreía a través de él. Le has dado una vida feliz Albert, te lo agradezco mucho_.

_Candy…_

Albert sintió que su fuerza regresaba y ya no tenía esa opresión en el pecho que últimamente le había causado mucho dolor.

_Vamos,_ le dijo Candy, _todos te esperan._

_Candy, ¿que va a pasar ahora? ¿A donde me llevas?_

_A un lugar hermoso ¿Te acuerdas de las veces que nos viniste a visitar en tus sueños?, pues ahora te podrás quedar el tiempo que quieras. _

_Candy, me hubiera gustado mucho que compartiéramos una vida juntos, que no te hubieras marchado tan pronto._

_¿En serio lo dices? Bueno, si quieres lo podemos arreglar,_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de la forma que a él le gustaba tanto. La veía radiante, resplandeciente y jóven como cuando soñaba con ella.

_Espera,_ le respondió, _¿a que te refieres?_

_Albert, ¿te gustaría que nos volviéramos a encontrar y que esta vez no desperdiciáramos la oportunidad de estar juntos?_

_Por supuesto que si princesa, ¿pero como es eso posible?_

_No te preocupes, yo te encontraré._

_No, no te vayas, ¿como sabré que eres tú?_

_Cuando logres una sonrisa en mi rostro Albert, cuando veas a través de mis ojos el inmenso amor que siempre nos ha unido._

_Candy…_

La bruma lo envolvió nuevamente y sintió que regresaba a su cuerpo. _¡No, espera!, decía desesperado._

_...  
_

_Albert, ¡Albert! Por favor debes despertar._

Una voz familiar lo llamaba desde lejos, se sentía mareado y le pesaban los párpados. _¿De quién es esa voz? _Se decía_, ¿dónde me encuentro?_

_Albert, hermano, por favor no nos hagas esto._

La angustiante voz se escuchaba cada vez más clara. Albert trató de reaccionar y complacer a aquel hombre que lo llamaba desesperadamente.

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos y la luz a su alrededor era tan intensa que no lo dejaba distinguir mucho.

_¿Qué pasó? - _ alcanzó a decir, _¿dónde me encuentro?_

_Albert, hermano ¡Por fin despertaste!, nos tenias muy preocupados a todos, casi morimos de angustia._

Albert gradualmente pudo enfocar a quien le hablaba con tanta emoción. No podía recordar bien quién era ni qué había sucedido.

El muchacho que estaba ante él era de cabello castaño claro, lacio y de ojos azules.

_No te muevas,_ le dijo - _llamaré a la enfermera._

A los pocos minutos apareció en lo que se dió cuenta era la habitación de un hospital una enfermera de cabello negro acomodado en un moño gracioso.

_Señor Andrew,_ le dijo – _Por favor no se mueva muy rápido. Acaba de despertar después de varios días de haber estado inconsciente y debe sentirse muy mareado. A medida que se vaya sintiendo mejor podrá irse levantando. No se apure. Un doctor vendrá a verlo enseguida._

_Señorita,_ le dijo el joven que lo acompañaba - _saldré un momento a la sala de espera para llamar a mis padres. Se pondrán muy felices de saber que Albert por fin ha despertado._

_Si señor Andrew, yo me quedare con él y lo atenderé hasta que llegue el doctor._

Albert los miraba confundido, se sentía extraño y no reconocía bien ni el lugar ni a las personas que hablaban alrededor de el.

_Sr. Andrew, _le dijo la enfermera – _voy a tomarle la temperatura y la presión arterial, no se preocupe que son los exámenes de rutina, ¿se siente mejor?_

_Si gracias, _ le contestó.

_Dígame, ¿dónde me encuentro?_

Está en el hospital Santa Juana de Chicago, Usted sufrió un accidente hace tres días y desde entonces ha permanecido inconsciente.

_¿Un accidente?,_ le preguntó – _no lo recuerdo, me siento confundido_.

_Sí, un automóvil se le cruzó y casi lo atropella. Sufrió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. El conductor del auto estaba ebrio y chocó unos metros más adelante, pero felizmente no le pasó nada grave porque llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, si no habría podido ser fatal._

La enfermera con una sonrisa amable se encaminó a tomarle los signos vitales como le había dicho. Su amabilidad lo tranquilizó y trató de relajarse.

_Bien señor Andrew, su temperatura y presión arterial están dentro de lo normal, esperaremos al doctor para que le haga otros chequeos más específicos._

_Señorita, gracias_ - le dijo – _¿El joven que acaba de retirarse estuvo aquí todo este tiempo conmigo?_

_Si, casi la mayor parte, pero la que más estuvo con Usted estos días fué su mamá, ella estaba muy angustiada y prácticamente no se quería mover de su lado. Entre su padre y su hermana la convencieron temprano de ir a su casa y descansar un poco. Ahora estoy segura que vendrán apenas les den la noticia de que ha despertado._

_Gracias,_ alcanzó a decir nuevamente.

_¡Que extraño es todo esto! -_ pensaba, _me duele todo el cuerpo y me siento mareado y no puedo recordar nada._

En eso se dió cuenta que la puerta se abría y un olor dulce a rosas llegó hasta lo más profundo de sus sentidos. _Ese olor_, se dijo a si mismo – _creo que lo recuerdo, me hace sentir algo..._

_¡Buenos días Señor Andrew!_ - alcanzó a escuchar. La melodiosa voz de la jóven doctora que entraba lo sorprendió. Al tenerla cerca la observó detenidamente. Era muy bonita, su cabello rubio le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y lo tenía sujeto a los costados con unas graciosas peinetas de colores. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos verdes, tan brillantes y llenos de ternura.

_Soy la doctora Wilson. He sido asignada para revisar su caso. Nos tuvo muy preocupados durante estos días porque, aunque las tomografías demostraban que no tenia daños internos, no lográbamos que recuperara la consciencia._

_Dígame ¿cómo se siente?_

_Mareado doctora, me duele el cuerpo, ¿acaso tengo alguna fractura?_

_No, no se preocupe, algunos golpes menores únicamente. Tuvo mucha suerte al esquivar el auto y caer sobre la vereda. Sólo se golpeó la cabeza, si no hubiera hecho ese movimiento de seguro que sus lesiones hubieran sido de gravedad. _

En eso sintió que nuevamente alguien entraba a la habitación. Era su hermano que ya había hablado con sus padres y le comunicaba que se encontraban camino al hospital.

Luego que la doctora le hiciera unos exámenes ópticos y de reflejos, se despidió de ellos recomendándole que descansara y que no se esforzara demasiado, que poco a poco recordaría lo sucedido y que regresaría antes del cambio de turno para volverlo a revisar.

_Gracias doctora,_ le dijeron al unísono.

_No hay problema les dijo seriamente. Sr. Andrew,_ le pidió dirigiéndose al hermano de Albert – _si necesitan algo por favor no dude llamar a la enfermera, de ser necesario ella se comunicará conmigo._

_Por supuesto doctora Wilson_, le dijo coqueto – _pero ya le dije que me llame Archie, no necesita ser tan formal._

_Lo siento pero es mi política Sr. Andrew_, le contestó seriamente, _con su permiso._

Albert los miraba aún confundido.

_¿Archie?_ Le dijo a su hermano.

_Sí, dime,_ le contestó saliendo de su encandilamiento.

Desde que vió a esa doctora por primera vez se había quedado impresionado, era muy linda y eficiente, pero demasiado seria. Por más que había tratado de llamar su atención, él ni siquiera había podido conseguir una sonrisa de su parte. Archie era un muchacho muy coqueto y enamoradizo al contrario de su hermano que como era el mayor siempre se había sentido más responsable y acompañaba a su padre en los negocios. A él le gustaba más el espectáculo, por eso había estudiado Ciencias de la Comunicación, mientras que Albert era abogado.

_¿Que pasó? No recuerdo muy bién, estoy confundido. Juraría que estaba como soñando, me veía en un jardín lleno de rosas y yo me encontraba muy débil_.

_¡Pero que dices!, tu estabas por cruzar la calle cuando ese conductor ebrio casi te mata, menos mal que tus años de deportista te ayudaron y lograste eludirlo con agilidad. Si no fuera por ese golpe en la cabeza hace rato que estarías de regreso en casa. Nos tuviste muy preocupados._

Albert no hizo comentario alguno, se sentía como fuera de lugar, evidentemente su sueño había sido tan real que lo había dejado confundido.

Sus padres llegaron en poco tiempo y al fin pudo conocerlos, se sentía preocupado porque no lograba recordar nada.

_Albert, hijo mío - _le dijo su mamá – _Qué alegría que hayas despertado, no sabes cuanto sufrí mientras estabas inconsciente. _

_Gracias madre,_ le respondió; aunque no la recordaba sentía una ternura especial por la mujer que le hablaba con rostro afligido.

_Muchacho, le dijo el padre, descansa, pronto te sentirás mejor. No queremos abrumarte con preguntas. Consulté a tu doctora antes de entrar y me dijo que era normal que te sientas confundido y que tengamos paciencia._

Albert sonrió, se sentía cansado y los ojos le pesaban. No se dió cuenta cuándo se volvió a quedar dormido, pero cuando despertó ya era de noche.

La dulce voz de la doctora resonó en sus oídos.

_¿Como se siente señor Andrew?_

_Mucho mejor doctora, pero aún no logro recordar nada. ¿Y mi familia?_

_Les pedí que lo dejaran descansar solo esta noche, no se preocupe, las enfermeras harán su ronda cada tres horas y no lo molestaran mientras descansa. Dentro de un momento le traerán algo blando para comer, desde el accidente no ha probado nada sólido._

_Si gracias,_ le dijo - _la verdad es que desperté con hambre. Dígame, ¿cuando podré irme a casa?_

_Creo que en pocos días, cuando se sienta más fuerte. Felizmente siempre ha sido muy sano por lo que me explicaron sus familiares y eso lo ayudará a recuperarse más rápido. Pronto volverá a la normalidad, no se angustie. Cuando salga del hospital haremos una cita para que continúe yendo a mi consultorio. Si desea puedo seguir con su caso hasta que recupere la memoria por completo; si no, puede buscar otro especialista._

Albert se quedó pensando un momento. Algo le decía que debía confiar en esta doctora a pesar de que era apenas unos años menor que él.

_No, gracias doctora, prefiero continuar con Usted_. Le respondió sonriendo amablemente.

La doctora Wilson se lo quedó mirando por unos instantes. _Esos ojos,_ se decía a si misma mientras lo observaba con detenimiento - _su mirada es tan dulce como me lo imaginaba, se veía guapo dormido, pero ahora que ha despertado se le ve mejor, y esa sonrisa… me recuerda a alguien._

_Doctora,_ le dijo - _Tengo entendido que mi nombre es Albert Andrew, pero ¿y el suyo? Si voy a ser su paciente regular me gustaría conocer al menos su nombre completo._

Se miraron por unos instantes como queriendo reconocerse.

_Mi nombre es Candice Wilson y soy de Michigan, de una localidad pequeña entre las montañas. Mi familia ha vivido de la ganadería por varias generaciones y yo soy la primera que decidió dedicarse a la medicina. Desde muy pequeña me sentí llamada cumplir con el servicio hacia los más necesitados y estoy contenta de haber elegido esta profesión. Mi tiempo lo comparto entre este hospital y las clínicas de beneficencia que su familia ha mantenido desde hace muchos años. Son muy famosos y queridos entre mis pacientes de menores recursos señor Andrew._

_¿En serio?_ le preguntó

_Si,_ le respondió inmediatamente, no sabía por qué pero se sentía a gusto con ese paciente, su mirada la encandilaba y le costaba apartarse de él.

_Me retiro señor Andrew, mañana vendré a verlo temprano._

_Gracias, pero por favor llámeme por mi nombre, me siento más a gusto así._

_¿Albert?_ Le dijo ella.

El asintió despacio mirándola fijamente.

_Esta bién, _ le dijo dudosa.

Acto seguido y sin saber por qué esbozó una gran sonrisa.

_Entonces si vamos a dejar de lado las formalidades. Llámame Candy, así me dicen mis amigos. _Y salió de la habitación dejando su perfume a rosas.

_Candy…_

_Qué hermoso nombre, definitivamente te vez más linda cuando sonríes…_

**Fin**

**...  
**

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todas por sus amables reviews y por haberme acompañado en esta extraña historia. Como les dije al principio, es una versión sobrenatural y romántica de los hechos. Pienso que la relación entre Albert y Candy fué tan especial que superó muchos obstáculos desde que se conocieron en la Colina de Pony. Siempre se apoyaron el uno al otro y se encontraron en los momentos más importantes de sus vidas. Él la salvó de la orfandad y ella de su soledad y este hecho les dió un nuevo significado a sus vidas. **

**Ahora les prometo que me dedicaré a terminar mi otra historia donde ellos si continúan juntos durante su etapa adulta. Prometo no llevarme a nadie antes de tiempo…**

**¡Felíz Halloween a todas!**

**First of all, I want to thank you for your kind reviews and for accompanying me in this strange story. As I said earlier, this is a supernatural and romantic view of the original events. I think the relationship between Albert and Candy was always so special that overcame many obstacles since they met on Pony's Hill. They always supported each other and met in the most important moments of their lives. He saved her from orphanhood and she saved him from his loneliness and this fact gave them a new meaning to their lives.**

**Now, I promise I'll finish the other story I'm writing where they continue together as adults. I also promise I won't take out anyone so soon… **

**Happy Halloween to everybody!**

**Milady**


End file.
